What Witches Want
by DanaTheMagicBunny
Summary: (Complete) Ron hat eine beeindruckende neue Fähigkeit, aber kann diese ihm auch helfen, dass er Hermione näher kommt? R&R Please!
1. Chapter 1 Part 1

**Ü/N + Disclaimer:** Die hier vorkommenden Figuren gehören J.K.Rowling, die Story gehört Katherina Black, ich übersetze sie nur. Leider ist es mir nicht gelungen, mit der Autorin Kontakt aufzunehmen, da sie keine Email-Adresse angegeben und auf mein Review nicht reagiert hat. Wie auch immer. Viel Spaß mit Teil 1!

**

* * *

**

What Witches Want

**Kapitel 1 **

**Teil 1**

* * *

Ron tat etwas, das er normal nie tat: er dachte nach. Für gewöhnlich riskierte er es nicht, zu tief in Gedanken zu versinken, da er ein hitziges Temperament hatte und stets spontan reagierte – irgendwann erkannte er den Effekt, den er auf die Leute haben konnte. 

Aber heute saß Ron in der Bibliothek, ignorierte seine Hausübung in Wahrsagen und arbeitete sich stattdessen ziemlich mutlos durch eine Packung von Bertie Botts Bohnen in allen Geschmacksrichtungen. Und er dachte noch einmal über seine und Hermiones ständige Streitereien nach. Er _verstand_ Mädchen und ihre ganzen ungeschriebenen Regeln einfach nicht. Gestern, zum Beispiel. Er und Hermione, die normalerweise eine sensible Person ist, haben einfach normal miteinander geredet. Dann hatte er etwas gesagt – Ron konnte sich kaum mehr daran erinnern, was das war – und Hermione hatte begonnen, in eine ihrer irren und total irrelevanten Reden zu verfallen.

_Ich wünschte, ich hätte einen Einblick in das weibliche Gehirn,_ dachte er verwirrt. Seine schlechte Stimmung verbesserte sich aber nicht, als er sich eine widerliche Bohne mit ekelhaftem Geschmack nach Ziegelstein in seiner Konzentration in den Mund schob. Ron würgte und griff schnell nach einer anderen Bohne, um den körnigen Geschmack nach Zement und Granit von seiner Zunge zu bekommen.

Die Bohne, die er auswählte, war silbern – was seltsam war, denn Ron hatte noch nie zuvor eine silberne Bohne gehabt. Was das wohl sein könnte? Metall? Nachdem er sie näher gemustert hatte, realisierte Ron, dass es eine Mischung aus verschiedenen Farben war, die sie im Licht silber erscheinen ließen.

* * *

„Ron ... Ron! Wach auf!" Jemand schüttelte ihn wach. Ron öffnete halb seine Augen. Ginny rüttelte ihn wach. 

„Du musst eingeschlafen sein," sagte Ginny, als Ron schwerfällig den Kopf hob.

„Was? – Oh, richtig," sagte Ron verwirrt, als sein Blick auf sein Wahrsagen-Buch fiel und er sich daran erinnerte, wo er war. Er öffnete das Buch und versuchte zu lesen, aber sein Kopf fühlte sich an, als ob er sich zu viel von der starken Version des Butterbiers einverleibt hätte. Ron versuchte gerade, das Stück über die Wichtigkeit der Sonne und der anderen Planeten in ihren Häusern durchzugehen, als er Ginnys Stimme hörte.

_„Harry ist wahrscheinlich beim Quidditchtraining. Ich frage mich, ob... nein. Er würde mich wahrscheinlich nicht einmal bemerken, und schon gar nicht würde er mich in eine liebevolle Umarmung nehmen ..."_

Ron prustete los. „Ginny, bitte! Ich bin nicht eine deiner Freundinnen!", sagte er, während sich sein Gesicht vor Ekel zu verzerren begann.

„Ich habe niemals gesagt, dass du eine von ihnen wärst," sagte Ginny, die verwirrt von ihrer Hausübung aufsah.

„Nein, aber ich bin Harrys bester Freund. Ich bin wirklich nicht die geeignetste Person, um mit dir über deine Verliebtheit zu sprechen," protestierte Ron. Er hatte gedacht, dass Ginny schon über diesen Harry-Wahn hinweg sei – aber das war nur ein anderes Beispiel, um zu zeigen, wie seltsam Frauen waren.

„Was?" sagte Ginny und wurde so rot wie der Stein der Weisen.

„Alles was ich sagen möchte, ist, dass du deine Kommentare über Harry bei dir behalten sollst," sagte Ron, der inzwischen seine Wahrsagen-Hausübung aufgegeben hatte.

„Ron, ich habe kein einziges Wort über Harry oder sonst jemanden gesagt..." meinte Ginny, jetzt extrem verwirrt und extrem rot im Gesicht. „Du musst dir das eingebildet haben."

Ron öffnete seinen Mund, um ihr zu widersprechen, aber Ginny hatte bereits ihre Feder in der Hand und begann wieder zu schreiben. Er gab sich daher zufrieden, etwas über verrückte Mädchen zu murmeln. Er begann wieder zu lesen, aber die Bibliothek war keine zwei Sekunden still, da hörte er wieder seine Schwester.

_„Wie konnte er nur wissen, was ich gedacht habe? Oh... armer Colin, ich kann immer noch nicht glauben, dass er mich gefragt hat, ob ich mit ihm gehen will ..."_

„Colin Creevey hat dich gefragt, ob du mit ihm gehen willst!" fragte Ron ungläubig. Ginnys Gesicht zeigte deutlich ihre Verwunderung.

„Woher weißt du das?" fragte sie, während sie beruhigende Gesten in Richtung ihres Bruders machte und sich panisch umsah. „Hat Colin dir das gesagt?"

„Nein", sagte Ron und fragte sich, ob seine Schwester langsam verrückt wurde. Dann passierte etwas extrem seltsames: Ron hörte klar und deutlich, wie seine Schwester sagte: _„Worüber spricht er bloß? Wenn Colin das verbreitet hat, werde ich ihn verfluchen." _Aber er war sich hundert Prozent sicher, dass Ginny nicht einmal ihren Mund _geöffnet _hatte.

Ron zwinkerte, dann schüttelte er verwirrt den Kopf. „Geht's dir gut?", fragte Ginny. (Dieses Mal inklusive Mundbewegungen.)

„Bestens, mir geht's bestens", sagte Ron etwas heiser und knallte sein Buch zu.

„Bei Merlin, Ron, das ist doch nicht so schwer." Ron bemerkte jetzt erst, dass Parvati Patil am anderen Ende des langen Tisches saß. Er stellte ebenfalls angeekelt fest, dass sie gerade an ihrer Wahrsagen-Hausübung kritzelte.

Dann passierte es schon wieder!

_„Ooops, es ist schon fast Zeit, dass ich mich mit Padma treffe...", _hörte Ron Parvati sagen, dann sah er, wie sie auf die Uhr schaute und begann, ihre Sachen wegzuräumen – aber Parvati _hatte ja nicht einmal gesprochen._

„Äh, triffst du dich mit deiner Schwester, Parvati?", sprudelte Ron heraus, als Parvati aufstand.

„Ja, woher weißt du das?", fragte Parvati.

„Äh, hast du das nicht gerade eben gesagt?"

„Nein, ich habe gar nichts gesagt", sagte Parvati und ging mit einem neugierigen Gesichtsausdruck aus der Bibliothek.

„Bist du sicher, dass es dir gut geht?", sagte Ginny und sah ihren Bruder mit besorgten Augen an. Er zwinkerte noch einmal und schüttelte dann den Kopf. „Wieso bist du überhaupt eingeschlafen?"

Ron dachte darüber nach... Wieso war er wirklich eingeschlafen? Dann kam ganz langsam eine Erinnerung zurück. Er hatte eine Bohne gegessen. Eine silberne, schimmernde Bohne. Und sie hatte ihn in ein anderes Universum transportiert, wo die Dinge alle ganz anders abliefen...? Nein. Ron strengte sein Gehirn an... Was noch? Er war hier gesessen und hatte sich gewünscht, dass...

Ron riss die Augen auf. _Er hatte sich gewünscht, dass er einen Einblick in das weibliche Gehirn hätte._

Genau in diesem Augenblick betrat eine Gruppe Mädchen die Bibliothek. Ron kam es vor, als wäre er in einem Hagelsturm voller Eulen gefangen. Zumindest zehn verschieden laute, weibliche Stimmen betraten seinen Kopf.

_„Ich hasse den Geruch der Bibliothek..."_

_„Ich hoffe, er findet es nicht raus..."_

_„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass sie einfach..."_

_„...wirklich..."_

_„...nicht wahr?"_

_„...so staubig hier herinnen..."_

Ron, dessen Augen so groß wie Teller waren, sah schnell von Madame Pince, der Bibliothekarin, zu der Gruppe Mädchen. Nicht eine von ihnen sprach, aber trotzdem hörte er etliche Stimmen in seinem Kopf. Madame Pince hatte sie noch nicht wieder rausgeworfen, was nur bedeuten konnte, dass sie sie nicht hören konnte. (Madame Pince zeigte extrem wenig Geduld für Leute, die nicht den Mund halten konnten.) Ginny sah ebenfalls ziemlich verwirrt aus.

„Ginny", flüsterte Ron, „kannst du das hören?"

„Was hören?", sagte Ginny. Dann sah sie zu, wie ihr Bruder aufstand und flüchtete.

* * *

Ron hatte bereits in Erwägung gezogen, in den Krankenflügel zu gehen, aber als er seinen Kopf durch die Tür steckte, sah Madame Pomfrey auf und sagte (oder dachte viel mehr): _„Ich dachte schon, dass es nur eine Frage der Zeit sein würde, bis wieder ein Weasley zu mir kommen würde", _ohne den Mund auch nur ein Mal zu öffnen. Ron warf die Tür hinter sich wieder zu. 

Okay. Okay. Ron lehnte sich gegen die Tür zum Krankenflügel und atmete tief durch. Ganz langsam wurde er verrückt, wie es schien. Aber darüber braucht man sich keine Sorgen zu machen. Mittlerweile hätte er nur gerne gewusst, WAS IN MERLINS NAMEN DA VOR SICH GING?

Ron beschloss, dass es wirklich nur eine Person gab, zu der er gehen konnte. Er lief die Treppen hinunter.

**

* * *

**

**tbc**

**

* * *

Ü/N:** Alle Gedanken kommen hier in kursiv vor, aber ihr habt das ja sicher schon bemerkt, nicht wahr? Also, sagt mir, was ihr vom ersten Teil haltet! Reviewt! 


	2. Chapter 1 Part 2

**Disclaimer:** Siehe vorheriges Kapitel...

**Ü/N:** Vielen lieben Dank für eure Reviews! _alle ganz doll drückt_

**Kardia:** Ja, ich möchte nicht mit dem armen Ron tauschen. Aber wart's nur ab, ich kann dir auf alle Fälle ein Happy End versprechen!

**Vestia:** Freut mich, dass ich dich dazu bewegen konnte, mal was mit Ron zu lesen ;-) Aber mehr Einzelheiten kann ich dir leider nicht geben, da ich hier nur die Übersetzerin bin. (Deshalb auch kein A/N...) Wie auch immer, würde mich freuen, noch mal was von dir zu hören!

**Ninaissaja:** Kleine Überraschung für dich: Das 1. Kapitel ist noch gar nicht zu Ende! Ich hab es unterteilt, weil ich ganz schnell was posten wollte... _grins_ Also, viel Spaß mit dem 2. Teil des 1. Kapitels!

**Lily13: **Danke! Die Story hat insgesamt 6 Kapitel, aber ich werd sie unterteilen, damit ich öfter was Neues hochladen kann. Das kommt bei mir dann auf so etwa 10 Kapitel, schätze ich mal.

**BlackNightmare** 16: Danke für das Lob, auch wenn das eher die Autorin betrifft als mich _grins_

**StarHeyoka: **Würde ich die Geschichte übersetzen, wenn sie nicht grandios wäre? ;-) Lass dich einfach überraschen!

Falls ich jemanden vergessen haben sollte, tut mir Leid, wird auf alle Fälle im nächsten Kapitel erwähnt!

Und jetzt ganz geschwind weiter...

**

* * *

What Witches Want**

**Kapitel 1 Teil 2**

* * *

„Und was glaubst du, was passiert ist?", fragte Dumbledore in seiner üblichen direkten Art, sobald Ron, der sich ziemlich dumm vorkam, seine Erklärung beendet hatte.

„Ich glaube... na ja, ich glaube, Sir, dass... ich hören kann, was Mädchen denken", sagte Ron und kam sich jetzt extrem dumm vor.

„Verstehe", sagte Dumbledore jetzt viel ernster, aber Ron sah, dass sich seine Mundwinkel etwas nach oben zogen. „Sehr interessant", fügte er hinzu, halb zu sich selbst. Dann wandte er sich zurück an Ron, der nun in seinem Stuhl unruhig hin und her rutschte.

„Nun, Mr. Weasley – ich habe nur eine sehr wage Vorstellung davon, was Ihnen passiert sein dürfte. Die Magie ist sehr komplex, verstehen Sie, viel komplexer, als wir das erkennen können. Vielleicht kommen manchmal Kräfte zu einem, wenn man sie gerade braucht. Das kann ich nicht erklären, aber ich glaube, dass das schon seit Jahrhunderten so ist.

Wie auch immer, es gibt zwei Dinge, über die ich mir _sicher _bin: Zum Ersten, sollte diese Kraft nur für die nächsten sieben Tage anhalten. Zum Zweiten, wenn Sie diese Kraft vor dieser Zeit loswerden wollen, müssen Sie beweisen können, dass Sie diese Kraft nicht benötigen."

Ron dachte über all das nach. „Also, ich muss beweisen, dass ich die Gedanken der Hexen nicht lesen muss?", sagte er.

„Entweder das oder Sie können diese sieben Tage lang warten", sagte Dumbledore. „Ich muss sagen, Sie besitzen da eine extrem brauchbare, wenn auch etwas seltsame Kraft", fügte er mit einem Zwinkern hinzu. „Viel besser als die Kraft, die einer meiner Freunde bekam, als er sich in einer ähnlichen Situation wieder fand."

* * *

„Harry! Harry!" Ron beugte sich über seinen Freund, der nach dem anstrengenden Qudditchtraining tief und fest schlief. „Ich muss dir etwas sagen."

Harry öffnete ein Auge und rollte sich auf die andere Seite. Sein Gesicht vergrub er in den weichen Kissen. „Ron, das sollte lieber sehr wichtig sein...", kam eine gedämpfte Stimme.

„Harry – ich glaube, ich kann Gedanken lesen!"

„Hat dich Professor Trelawney konvertiert, hm?", sagte Harry amüsiert aus den Tiefen seiner Kissen hervor.

„Nein, im Ernst! Hör mal, ich war vorher in der Bibliothek, ja, und ich saß einfach da und dachte darüber nach, warum Hermione und ich uns immer streiten, und ich wünschte mir, dass ich erfahre, was Mädchen so denken, oder so was, und es _wurde wahr!"_

Harry setzte sich auf. Einen Augenblick lang war Ron sich nicht sicher, ob er lachen oder einfach erstaunt dreinschauen sollte. Er entschied sich für eine Mischung aus diesen beiden.

„Du sagst, dass du bei Mädchen Gedanken lesen kannst?", sagte Harry und unterdrückte ein Lächeln.

„Ich weiß, dass das komisch klingt", sagte Ron und setzte sich auf sein eigenes Bett. „Aber ich wachte auf und kann schwören, dass ich hören konnte, was sie dachten! Und dann ging ich zu Dumbledore und er..."

„Was?", sagte Harry. Sein Lächeln erstarb plötzlich.

„Na ja, eigentlich war alles, was er sagte, dass er mehr Zeit brauchte, um darüber nachzuforschen und ich werde entweder damit klarkommen müssen, die Gedanken der Hexen für die nächste Woche zu hören oder beweisen, dass ich auch ohne auskomme. Ich nehme an, das bedeutet, dass ich das allein bewältigen muss."

Harry starrte Ron an. Er war sprachlos, aber runzelte vor Konzentration die Stirn. Dann rollte sich Harry zurück aufs Bett und musste sich den Bauch vor Lachen halten.

„Tut mir... tut mir Leid", entschuldigte sich Harry, sobald er damit wieder aufgehört hatte. „Äh, okay, also was wirst du machen?"

„Ich habe keine Ahnung", sagte Ron.

* * *

Es war schön und gut, den Scherz an dieser bizarren Situation auszukosten, aber bis zum Ende des Abends war Ron beinahe verrückt geworden. Es war, als hätte er ständige, hämmernde Kopfschmerzen. Plötzlich waren überall, wo er hin ging, Mädchen. Und all ihre Gedanken wurden ihm zugeworfen, ob er es nun wollte oder nicht.

„Ich will nichts über dein LIEBESLEBEN wissen!", schrie er zuletzt ein Mädchen aus Ravenclaw an, das im Korridor stand.

Ron versuchte, Harry das zu erklären, aber sein Freund, der nicht die Bürde auferlegt bekommen hatte, weibliche Gedanken zu empfangen, zuckte einfach die Schultern.

„Du hast eine Gabe", sagte Harry dümmlich. Sie unterhielten sich in der Dunkelheit ihres Schlafzimmers.

„Eine Gabe? Eine Gabe? Balletttanzen zu können ist eine Gabe. So klug wie Hermione zu sein ist eine Gabe. Das ist keine verdammte Gabe!"

„Ron, du kannst Gedanken lesen. Das sollte ein Vorteil sein." Ron war kurz davor, eine weitere zynische Antwort zurückzuschreien, als er darüber nachdachte. Wie in aller Welt konnte das ein Vorteil sein? Er dachte immer noch darüber nach, als alle anderen im Schlafzimmer schon längst schliefen.

* * *

„Ist schon okay, Leute, mir braucht ja keiner zu helfen, ich bin ja nur die kleine Eloise Midgen..."

Ron sah sich um und erblickte Eloise Midgen, die mehr als nur ein bisschen deprimiert aussah und hastig versuchte, die Bücher, die sie fallen gelassen hatte, wieder einzupacken und dabei den Leuten auszuweichen, die in ihren Unterricht liefen. Ron bückte sich und hob das letzte ihrer Bücher auf und reichte es ihr.

„Oh", sagte Eloise Midgen und sah ziemlich überrascht aus. „Danke, äh..."

„Ron", sagte er schnell.

„Natürlich. Der Kerl, der mit meiner Nase ein Problem hat, weil sie vielleicht nicht genau in der Mitte meines Gesichtes ist, so wie jeder andere typische Junge/Arsch in dieser Schule auch nicht damit klarkommen kann."

„Wer hat dir das gesagt?", sagte Ron überrascht und verlegen.

„Mir was gesagt?", sagte Eloise.

„Nichts", sagte Ron und rannte, um zu Harry aufzuschließen.

Und das Allerschlechteste war, wie Ron schnell herausfand, dass er nicht wirklich alles mochte, was er da hörte. Um ehrlich zu sein, Ron wusste nicht, was schlimmer war, sich selbst drei Mal als Arschloch beschrieben zu hören oder dass ihn eine Zweitklässlerin, an der er vorher vorbeigegangen war, ihn „süß" fand.

* * *

„Hey, Herms, warum warst du nicht beim Frühstück?"

„Bibliothek", sagte Hermione einfach. Ron begann, sie anzustarren, aber dann kam ihm etwas anderes in den Sinn.

Oh nein. Ron hatte vergessen, dass er dank seiner neuen Kräfte nun an den Gedanken seiner besten Freundin teilhaben würde. Er konnte einfach nicht Hermiones Gedanken lesen und dabei unschuldig aussehen. Er wollte es auch gar nicht.

Ron gab Harry einen gequälten Blick, begleitet von überzeugenden Gesten, als Hermione ging, um mit Professor Flitwick zu reden.

„Ist schon okay, wir sagen es ihr eben nicht", flüsterte Harry. „Ich meine, du kennst doch Hermione, sie wird dich in Quarantäne behalten wollen, sodass du nicht in die Privatsphäre anderer Leute eindringen kannst." Ron stöhnte und schlug sich an die Stirn, aber Hermione hatte sich bereits neben ihm niedergesetzt.

„Hi!", sagte sie fröhlich. Was sie dachte, war: _„Hmm, Ron sieht ziemlich bleich aus, er hat wahrscheinlich zu viele Süßigkeiten gegessen." _(Ron tat alles, was er konnte, um nicht laut „Hab ich nicht!" zu schreien.)

„Bist du okay, Ron?", fragte Hermione sachlich. „Du siehst bleich aus."

„Gut, mir geht's gut", murmelte Ron. „Ich hab nicht gut geschlafen, das ist alles."

„Kann ich bestätigen", murmelte Harry mit einem Grinsen, bevor Ron ihm mit dem Ellenbogen in die Seite boxte.

„Äh, Harry, wäre das nicht einfacher, wenn du hier arbeiten würdest, neben Hermione?", fragte Ron heimlichtuerisch.

_„Oh, wunderbar, sie haben da so ein Jungs-Ding am Laufen und wollen nicht, dass ich etwas davon erfahre", _dachte Hermione. Ron sprang in die Luft. _„Ich wünschte, ich würde mich nicht die halbe Zeit, wenn ich bei ihnen bin, wie ein Anstandswauwau fühlen. Und was noch schlimmer ist, sie scheinen es nicht einmal zu bemerken... Oh, na ja. Ich nehme an, das war sowieso unvermeidlich... Jungs werden immer Jungs bleiben und all das..."_

„Haaaa-tschi!" Hermiones Gedanken wurden unterbrochen, als sie niesen musste. Dann nieste sie noch einmal. Und noch einmal. Es schien, dass sie keine fünf Minuten ruhig sein konnte, ohne nicht ein Mal zu niesen.

„Oh nein", murrte Hermione, „ich bin gegen irgendwas hier allergisch", sagte sie und durchstreifte mit ihren Augen das Zimmer, um den Übeltäter zu finden.

„Miss Granger, Sie haben die Erlaubnis, in den Krankenflügel zu gehen", quiekte Professor Flitwick.

„Oh nein! Ich werde eine der wichtigsten Stunden verpassen! Aargghhh! Warum gerade jetzt!"

Ron konnte kaum ein Lächeln unterdrücken, als er diesen für Hermione typischen Gedanken hörte.

„Ich werde dir deine Hausübung bringen, mach dir keine Sorgen, Hermione", sagte Ron, als sie ihre Sachen zusammenpackte. Hermione sah sehr dankbar aus, als sie nieste und sich von ihnen verabschiedete.

* * *

„Also, du großer Gedankenleser", sagte Harry mit einem Grinsen, als sie sich auf den Weg zu ihrer nächsten Stunde machten. „Hast du schon das Geheimnis entdeckt, was Hexen wollen?"

Ron schüttelte irritiert seinen Kopf. „Ich habe schon vier Mal gehört, wie man mich als Arschloch bezeichnet hat", sagte er mit leiser Stimme. Harry lachte laut auf.

„Und du willst gar nicht wissen, was die Mädchen über dich denken, Harry", fügte Ron hinzu und legte seinem besten Freund schnell eine Hand auf den Mund. („Was? Was haben sie von mir gedacht?")

Aber Ron sagte nichts mehr. Stattdessen konzentrierte er sich auf seine Grübeleien, ob Ohrstöpsel wohl helfen würden.


	3. Chapter 2 Part 1

Disclaimer: Siehe vorheriges Kapitel...

Ü/N: Ganz lieben Dank für eure Reviews:

Ninaissaja: Tut mir Leid, dass ich die Kapitel unterteilen musste, aber ich wollte ganz schnell was gepostet kriegen und was tut man nicht alles dafür? Lol.

Lily13: Antwort auf deine erste Frage bekommst du im 2. Teil von Kapitel 2 und naja, wäre ja zu schön, wenn Ohrenstöpsel helfen würden, oder? ;-)

**What Witches Want**

**Kapitel 2 Teil 1**

Mit Harrys Hilfe gelang es Ron, diesen Tag zu überleben. Aber bis zum Abend schien sein Gehirn die Gewohnheit entwickelt zu haben, alle hereinkommenden Gedanken abzublocken. Und natürlich war da dieser unbestreitbar heikle Augenblick gewesen, als Ron versehentlich Professor Trelawneys Gedanken gelesen und mitten unter der Stunde losgelacht hatte. (Ron konnte offensichtlich nicht erklären, dass das deshalb war, weil er die Gedanken seiner Lehrerin – _„Konzentrier dich, konzentrier dich. Du brachst kein Glas Wein, du brauchst kein Glas Wein. Memo an Selbst: Selbsthilfebuch noch einmal lesen." _– zum Heulen, also hatte ihm das ein Mal Nachsitzen eingebracht.)

_„Mmm, Schokolade... Nein, das sollte ich wirklich nicht... Halte dich an die Diät, halte dich an die Diät..." _Ron sah von seinem Mittagessen auf und war überrascht, als er diese Gedanken Parvati Patil zuordnete. Die selbstsichere Parvati war auf Diät? Ron bezweifelte das einen Augenblick lang.

„Hier, Parvati, nimm dir ein bisschen Schokolade", sagte Ron und schob ihr eine Handvoll Schokolade hin. (Dabei war er sehr vorsichtig, da er mehr als nur eine dunkle Ahnung hatte, dass er wohl gleich wieder ein „Arschloch" ernten würde.) Parvati sah von Ron zu der Schokolade.

„Danke, Ron, aber..."

„Parvati, wenn du dir wegen einer Diät Sorgen machst, oder wegen was auch immer, das brauchst du nicht. Du musst nicht abnehmen, und weißt du, der dünne Insekten-Look ist auch wieder nicht so attraktiv."

„Kann Ron Weasley meine Gedanken lesen oder was? Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass er mir irgendwann mal Ratschläge wegen meiner Diät geben würde. Eigentlich dachte ich immer, er wäre ein kleines..."

„Oh, also in Ordnung", sagte Parvati. „Danke, Ron." Und Ron bemerkte zufrieden, dass sie um einiges glücklicher aussah. Er setzte sich hin, um sein Mittagessen zu beenden, und fuhr unbewusst damit fort, die Gedanken von praktisch allen weiblichen Gryffindors aufzuschnappen.

Seufzend stand Ron auf. Sein Weg führte ihn der Reihe nach an einer gestresst aussehenden Siebtklässlerin vorbei, sowie an einer blonden Zweitklässlerin (die gerade ihren Aufsatz für Verwandlung schrieb), und als er am Hufflepuff-Tisch vorbeiging, auch an Eloise Midgen, die wieder mal ihren Gedanken nachhing.

„Oh Scheiße, Scheiße! Ich bin schon zwei Tage zu spät... Scheiße. Ich bin nie zu spät!"

_„Um eine Verwandlung von einer Spezies zur anderen durchzuführen, muss man zuerst..."_

„Ichhasseihnichhasseihnichhasseihnichhasseihn... Ach, wen hasse ich gerade?"

Etwas amüsiert fragte Ron sich, wer denn die unglückliche Person sein muss, als er die Große Halle verließ. Er drehte sich um, um Hermione wegen der Hausübung etwas zu fragen, aber er erinnerte sich daran, dass sie nicht da war.

Ron setzte sich an einen kleinen Tisch, der beim Kamin stand, um mit seiner Hausübung zu beginnen. Er bemerkte kaum, dass Lavender Brown ebenfalls an seinem Tisch saß, bis er ihre schreienden und frustrierten Gedanken hörte. Und dann wünschte er sich fast, sie nicht gehört zu haben.

„'Liebes: Ich weiß einfach nicht, wie ich dir das sagen soll. Betseys Zustand hat sich verschlechtert und ich glaube, dass es etwas Ernstes ist. Gott, es tut mir so Leid, dass wir dir das in einem Brief mitteilen müssen. Ich werde dir weitere Nachrichten schicken, sobald ich kann, bis dann müssen wir wohl alles den höheren Mächten überlassen. Ich weiß nicht mehr, was ich tun soll. Dad und ich vermissen dich. In Liebe – Mum.'"

Ron sah schnell auf. Lavender Brown warf den Brief zur Seite und sie weinte noch nicht, war aber kurz davor. Ron wusste nicht, was er tun oder sagen sollte. Er beobachtete sie und wartete. Er sah, wie Lavender ein weiteres Mal auf den Brief starrte, um sogar noch weinerlicher dreinzublicken, bevor sie aufstand und nach oben in die Mädchenschlafzimmer lief.

tbc

Ü/N: Ich muss mich sehr für die Kürze dieses Teiles entschuldigen, aber am Donnerstag steht eine sehr wichtige Prüfung in Mathematik an und, mal ehrlich, Naturtalente in Mathe sind selten (und ich bin ganz bestimmt keines). Der nächste Teil ist sicher doppelt so lange wie dieser hier und mit ein bisschen Glück komme ich Donnerstag Nachmittag noch dazu, ihn zu posten, sonst müsst ihr halt bis Freitag oder Samstag warten. Sorry. Und außerdem stecke ich bis zum Hals in Arbeit, da ich noch vor Ostern mit einer neuen Übersetzung anfangen werde. Aber ein Review wär trotzdem ganz nett! _lieb guckt_


	4. Chapter 2 Part 2

Disclaimer: Siehe vorheriges Kapitel...

Danke an euch alle für die zahlreichen Reviews!

Ninaissaja: OMG Danke für deine positiven Mathe-Strahlen, geholfen haben sie glaub ich nur in der Richtung, dass ich überhaupt nicht nervös war. (Wohl deshalb, weil ich sowieso schon alle Hoffnung aufgegeben hatte, kann dank meiner Sehnenscheidenentzündung kaum tippen, geschweige denn schreiben...) Jedenfalls danke fürs Review!

BlackNightmare16: Ich weiß, diese Story wird aufgrund ihrer Kürze gerne übersehen, aber ich hab sie gelesen und mich in sie „verliebt"... ;-)

Duivel: Danke für deine Reviews, Süße! Hab mich wie immer irre gefreut ;-) Hmm... Ohrenstöpsel helfen dem armen Ron wirklich nicht... (Ich hab jetzt aber kein Mitleid, neee...) Und wegen dem dritten Teil... Ja, ich weiß, tut mir Leid, ich bekenne mich schuldig, aber in der Kürze liegt die Würze, oder? (Ich denk da jetzt an nix bestimmtes, ach... wie auch immer.)

Lily13: Oh, ich glaub, du hast da was missverstanden. Lavender ist nicht schwanger. Es geht um ihre kleine Schwester, die... ach, einfach dieses Kapitel lesen, dann findest du's raus!

Und weiter geht's, zur Information, wir befinden uns jetzt im Krankenflügel. Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

**What Witches Want**

**Kapitel 2 Teil 2**

_„Ist das Ron? Oh, ich bin so froh, dass er mich besuchen kommt... als eine Freundin, eine _Freundin. _Hermione, bleib cool."_

„Hey, Herms, wie fühlst du dich?" Ron, der nichts verstand, sich aber sehr geehrt fühlte, schob Hermiones Zauberkunst Hausübung auf ihren Nachttisch und ließ sich auf den Sessel fallen, der neben ihrem Bett stand. Hermione, wie es schien, war sauer.

„Mir geht's gut! Aber sie wollen mich für längere Zeit hier behalten. Kannst du dir das vorstellen? Als nächstes kommt Arithmantik dran, und ich wette, dass wir etwas wirklich wichtiges drannehmen!"

_„Und dann werde ich wahrscheinlich ein paar Fragen auf meinem Test falsch beantworten und wer weiß, was dann die anderen von mir denken würden!", _dachte Hermione mürrisch. Ron lachte.

„Hermione, ich schwöre, wenn du dir noch mehr Sorgen machst, wirst du bald graue Haare bekommen", kicherte er und erntete einen bösen Blick von der Patientin. „Okay, Hermione, ich werde selbst zu Professor Vector gehen und ihn fragen, was du versäumt hast und ich werde deine Hausübung beschaffen und sie dir hierher bringen – nur für dich. Wieder glücklich?"

_„Mmm, das ist nicht Rons übliche Art, einfach irgend etwas anzubieten und das dann zu tun. Was ist los mit ihm?" _Ron schrie beinahe „Hey!", als er das hörte, dann erinnerte er sich wieder an seine Fähigkeit und schloss seinen Mund schnell wieder.

„Bist du okay?", fragte Hermione. „Das ist nicht deine Art, einfach..."

„...nett zu dir zu sein?", sagte Ron und fühlte sich ein kleines bisschen genervt.

„Nein, ich wollte sagen, mir einfach anzubieten, meine Hausübungen und so ein Zeug zu holen", beendete Hermione ihren Satz. Ron war kurz davor, ihr etwas zurückzusagen, aber dann bemerkte er, dass sie Recht hatte. Üblicherweise konnte ihn keiner mit zusätzlicher Hausübung begeistern und üblicherweise wollte er das Hermione auch einreden.

„Na ja", war alles, das ihm einfiel.

„Ich nehme an, Harry ist beim Quidditchtraining?", fragte Hermione und wechselte das Thema.

„Nicht einmal wilde Zentauren könnten ihn davon abhalten", stimmte Ron ihr zu. „Besonders, weil er im nächsten Match gegen ein hübsches Ravenclaw-Mädchen spielen wird."

_„Oh du liebe Güte", _hörte Ron Hermiones Gedanken.

Hermione schüttelte den Kopf. „Harry wird verletzt werden, Ron", sagte sie.

„Ich weiß, aber soll die Liebe nicht ziemlich oft schmerzhaft sein?", antwortete Ron und fragte sich, warum er sich plötzlich so – was war das? – betroffen fühlte.

„Das glaube ich auch", sagte Hermione. _„Gott, ich könnte ein Lied davon singen", _fügte sie in ihrem Kopf hinzu.

Ron sah erschrocken auf und wollte sofort mehr darüber erfahren. Ist etwas mit Viktor Krum passiert? Hatte er Hermiones Gefühle verletzt? Weil wenn er das getan hat... Ron wurde plötzlich wütend. Daher wahr es wahrscheinlich für alle betroffenen Parteien besser, als Madame Pomfrey diesen Augenblick unterbrach („Du warst schon beinahe zehn Minuten drinnen! Geh wieder!") bevor er irgend etwas sagen konnte.

Erst dann, als er den Krankenflügel verlassen hatte, bemerkte Ron etwas. Von allen Mädchen, deren Gedanken er gelesen hatte, war Hermione die Einzige, die ziemlich genau das sagte, was sie auch dachte. Das kam wahrscheinlich von der Vertrautheit, dachte Ron, weil Hermione ihn ja am besten kannte. Oder vielleicht war sie einfach nur eine aufrichtige Person. Ron war sich jedenfalls sicher, dass Hermione einzigartig war.

oOoOoOo

Alles in allem sah das Ende dieses Tages nicht vielversprechend aus. Ron musste Professor Vector finden, Hermiones Hausaufgaben zusammensuchen und dann den besten Teil des Abends in Trelawneys stickigem Klassenzimmer verbringen.

„Ah, da bist du ja, mein Lieber. Komm herein. Die Sterne haben mir bereits gesagt, dass du dich verspäten wirst", sagte Professor Trelawney, als Rons Kopf durch die Falltür des fast leeren Klassenzimmers zum Vorschein kam. Sie deutete ihm, sich zu setzen, und sagte: „Ich vermute, dass deine Unpünktlichkeit daher kam, dass du in den See gefallen bist?" Professor Trelawney fuhr fort: „Ich habe nämlich meine Kristallkugel befragt."

Ron, der nicht auch noch in weitere Schwierigkeiten kommen wollte, gab ein irgendwie neutral klingendes Murren von sich und setzte sich Lavender gegenüber an einen runden Tisch. Er bemerkte, dass Lavender nicht so selbstsicher wie sonst auch immer war. Sie schien müde und irgendwie kleiner als sonst zu sein. Ron hatte bereits das Gefühl, dass er wusste, weshalb das so war.

„Nun, meine Lieben – die höheren Mächte haben mich an einen anderen Ort berufen, also vertraue ich euch, dass ihr eure Arbeit auch allein schafft. Ihr dürft in einer Stunde gehen", sagte Professor Trelawney und schwebte davon. (Ron hätte nicht gedacht, dass es für irgendjemanden möglich wäre, eine Trittleiter hinunterzuschweben, aber Professor Trelawney hatte offensichtlich geübt.) Ron hätte schwören können, dass er hörte, wie sie _„Also, wo ist nun dieses verdammte Selbsthilfebuch?", _dachte, als sie verschwand.

Ron öffnete seine Bücher, aber er konnte sich nicht konzentrieren. Das Mädchen, das ihm gegenüber saß, machte absolut nicht den Eindruck, mit Ron reden zu wollen – na ja, das würde sie auch nicht tun, oder? Es war nicht sehr wahrscheinlich, sie waren ja nicht einmal befreundet. Ron Weasley, wirst du etwa ein Weichling? fragte Ron sich selbst. Er war verwirrt. Es ging ihn ja nicht einmal etwas an. Er und Lavender hatten in ihrem ganzen Leben wohl kaum mehr als vier bedeutungsvolle Sätze gewechselt.

„Ist das deine kleine Schwester, Lavender?", fragte Ron und spähte auf ein Foto, das zwischen den Seiten von Lavenders Buch steckte. „Sie sieht süß aus." Zum ersten Mal lächelte Lavender.

„Ja, das ist Betsey. Sie ist das süßeste kleine Ding auf der Welt. Natürlich ist sie..." Lavender schluckte den letzten Teil des Satzes eiligst hinunter. _„Sie ist im Sterben."_

„Was?", sagte Ron sanft. Aber Lavender schüttelte den Kopf und murmelte: „Nichts."

„Ich wünschte nur, ich hätte jemanden, mit dem ich sprechen könnte. Ich glaube, ich explodiere und es würde nicht einmal irgendjemandem auffallen."

„Lavender, ich weiß, wir sind nicht gerade das, was man beste Freunde nennen kann, aber man sagt doch immer, dass es hilft, wenn man darüber redet. Du weißt schon, bevor man explodiert. Und wenn das Familienangelegenheiten sind, na ja, ich weiß viel über Familien", sagte Ron, der ja sechs Geschwister hatte.

Lavender schob ihr Buch zur Seite. „Sie glauben, es ist etwas Ernstes", sagte sie leise.

oOoOoOo

„Hermione hatte Recht, als sie über dich sprach", sagte Lavender, als die beiden eine Dreiviertelstunde später ihre Sachen einpackten.

„Sie hatte Recht?", sagte Ron verwundert.

„Ja, na ja, sie nimmt dich immer in Schutz. Sie sagt, dass du viel mutiger und liebenswürdiger bist, als die Leute dir das zutrauen würden. Sie hat Recht. Danke."

„Und gar nicht daran zu denken, dass ich immer dachte, dass du ein totales Arschloch wärst."

Ron wurde rot. „Na ja, ich, äh...", stotterte er. „Ich meine, nichts zu danken."

Er sagte Lavender gute Nacht und ging, um Hermione ihre Arithmantik Hausübungen zu bringen. Lavenders letzter Gedanke war:

„Und ich wette, er besucht jetzt Hermione. Mit den beiden ist das so offensichtlich..."

Huch? dachte Ron.

Hermione schlief bereits, als Ron still ihre Bücher auf den Tisch neben ihr legte. Ihr Gesicht war halb von ihrem buschigen braunen Haar bedeckt, einzelne Gesichtszüge wurden in dem dämmrigen Licht hervorgehoben. Sie atmete langsam und rhythmisch. Ron beobachtete sie eine halbe Minute lang und fühlte sich friedvoller als sonst den ganzen Tag lang. Dann – er wusste nicht, was da plötzlich über ihn kam – fand Ron sich dabei vor, wie er sich über Hermione beugte und sie sanft auf die Wange küsste.

Ron stand abrupt wieder auf. Was hatte er nur getan! Er ging schnell aus dem Zimmer und beschloss, dass die Gedanken der Mädchen, die er hörte, ihn wohl mehr mitnahmen, als er angenommen hatte.


	5. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Siehe vorheriges Kapitel...

**Ü/N:** Hallo, meine Lieben!

Ostern steht vor der Tür, da dachte ich mir, ich mach euch ein besonderes Geschenk zu Ostern: Ein extra langes Kapitel! Das hier ist das längste Kapitel der ganzen Geschichte und wird NICHT von mir auf 2 Stücke aufgeteilt, weil ich grade so gut drauf bin. Also, viel Spaß damit!

Vielen Dank für eure Reviews!

**Ninaissaja**: Danke für die Rückmeldung! Und wo fährst du denn hin, wenn ich fragen darf? Doch nicht etwa an irgend einen Ort, von dem du dann braungebrannt wieder heimkommst, weil dann werd ich so grün vor Neid sein... ;-)

**Duivel: **Heya Süße, danke für dein Review! Eigentlich hast du Recht, hier und jetzt verrat ich dir noch nicht, was Lavenders kleine Schwester hat, aber mal ehrlich, schätzt du Ron für so clever ein, dass er Hermine fragt, wo er doch ihre Gedanken lesen kann und heimlich in sie verliebt ist? Das ist eigentlich untypisch für den kleinen, süßen Rotschopf! (Obwohl, platinblond mit eisgrauen Augen mag ich auch sehr gern _yam yam...)_

**Chaneira: **Hach, weißt du was? Ich hatte das Kapitel schon hochgeladen und dann sah ich da dein Review und weil du dich jetzt extra für mich angemeldet hattest (bin so doof! Hab diese anonyme Review-Sperre schon deaktiviert... Sorry!) hab ich mir gedacht, bin ich dir was schuldig und schreib dir hier noch die Antwort dazu. Also, freut mich, dass dir die Story so gefällt, und mit Hermine gibt es sowieso bald den Showdown, spätestens in Kapitel 5, wenn nicht gar schon im zweiten Teil von Kapitel 4, weiß ich jetzt nicht auswendig. Sorry noch einmal und danke dir trotzdem für dein Review! Dich _ganz doll drückt_

**A/N:** Kapitel 3 ist hauptsächlich als Mittelstück gedacht, aber wenn ihr die ersten beiden mochtet, werdet ihr mit diesem auch zufrieden sein. In der Zwischenzeit ein paar Antworten auf (englische) Reviews: Der Grund, warum jeder so schlecht über Ron denkt, ist... na ja, denkt mal drüber nach. Parvati, Lavender und all die anderen teilen ihr Zimmer mit Hermione. SIE sahen, wie aufgebracht sie nach dem Weihnachtsball war. SIE sehen, wie Ron in Wahrsagen herum blödelt. WIR wissen, dass Ron in Wirklichkeit ein ganz Süßer ist.

Und vergesst nicht: Der Text in kursiv sind Gedanken.

**What Witches Want**

**Kapitel 3**

Als Hermione am nächsten Morgen vom Krankenflügel zurückkehrte, fand sie Ron und Harry vor, die sich vor Lachen krümmten und kaum fähig waren, zu ihr zu sprechen. _„Also ist alles normal."_

„Hi", sagte Hermione. Die zwei Jungs grüßten sie und lachten dann weiter, bevor sie sich wieder ihrer Arbeit zuwandten. _„Na ja, sie haben sich offensichtlich auch ohne mich blendend amüsiert..."_

Ron sah auf. „Nebenbei, Hermione, wir haben dich vermisst."

„Hm, Verwandlungen von Pflanzen, das sieht interessant... was!"

„Was? Oh, äh, danke." Ron grinste innerlich, als er die Reaktion sah, die er mit seinem unerwarteten Kommentar herbeigeführt hatte. „Worüber habt ihr denn gelacht?", fügte Hermione hinzu, während sie ihre Sachen auspackte.

„Oh, richtig... Es ist nur so, dass Dean und Seamus für Muggelkunde Balltanzen lernen müssen", sagte Harry. Er und Ron grinsten und stellten sich ihre beiden Zimmergenossen vor, die in Anzügen herumwirbelten.

„Oh, das stimmt schon so. Na ja, ich würde nicht zu viel lachen, Jungs, es könnte ja sein, dass euch jemand fragt."

Ron und Harrys Kinnläden sackten in unmissverständlichem Horror hinunter.

„Oh, macht euch keine Sorgen, _ich _werde euch nicht fragen. Ich weiß schon, was ihr darüber sagen würdet! Aber versteht doch, dass an Muggelkunde viel mehr Mädchen als Jungs teilnehmen, also heißt das nicht, dass euch niemand fragen könnte, nur weil ihr nicht Muggelkunde belegt..." Ein Ausdruck der Erleichterung legte sich auf Rons Gesicht.

„Keine Chance. Wenn es jemand ist, dann ist es Harry", sagte er und brachte seinen besten Freund zum Grummeln. „Also, äh, Hermione, mit wem wirst du denn tanzen?"

_„Aha, ich habe mich schon gefragt, wie lange es dauern würde, bis er diese Frage stellt..." _hörte Ron Hermione denken und fuhr innerlich zusammen – warum hätte er sie das nicht fragen sollen?

„Seamus", sagte Hermione.

„Seamus!", platzte Ron heraus und verwandelte seinen Kaktus versehentlich in eine Raupe.

Hermione nickte. „Außer es wäre dir lieber, dass ich dich frage, Ron", sagte Hermione. Sie dachte: _„Ja, als ob das passieren würde."_

„Stimmt genau", sagte Ron.

„Hmm? Was stimmt genau, Ron?", sagte Hermione und verwandelte ihren Kaktus perfekt in eine Topfpflanze, beim aller ersten Versuch. _(„Ja!")_

„Was? Oh, ist egal", murmelte Ron und duckte sich unter seinen Sessel, um die Raupe wieder hochzuheben, die es irgendwie geschafft hatte, auf den Boden zu krabbeln.

* * *

In der Vergangenheit war es immer Harry gewesen, den die Leute – und vor allem die Mädchen – immer anstarrten und anlächelten. Er war ja Harry Potter, der Zauberer, der ihn, dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf, vier Mal besiegt hatte, das Trimagische Turnier gewonnen hatte und außerdem noch der Sucher für Gryffindor war. Aber jetzt war Ron fast schon davon erschrocken, wie sehr seine Popularität anstieg – besonders unter den Mädchen in seinem Jahrgang. 

„Okay, Ron, bitte sag mir, was los ist", sagte Ron, die sich zum Mittagessen neben Ron gesetzt hatte. Sie hatte gerade eben noch mit Lavender und Parvati gesprochen und hatte einen zänkischen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht. Ron, der sein Mittagessen aß, während er versuchte, den Gedanken der (wahrscheinlich schwangeren) Siebtklässlerin zuzuhören, die sich gerade mit ihrem Freund unterhielt, unterdrückte das Bedürfnis, Hermione zu sagen, dass sie sich beruhigen sollte, weil sie die beiden übertönte. Stattdessen seufzte er und sah auf.

„Wovon sprichst du, Hermione?", sagte er.

„Oh, nur über die Tatsache, dass praktisch alle Gryffindor-Mädchen in unserem Jahr plötzlich von dir schwärmen", sagte Hermione mit ihrem ich-verlange-Antworten-Ton, den weder Ron noch Harry je versucht hatten zu bekämpfen. _„In anderen Worten, was habt ihr beiden schon wieder angestellt?", _dachte sie und somit bestätigte sich Rons Verdacht auf ihren Gemütszustand.

„Sie tun... tun was?", sagte Ron.

„Na ja, heute Morgen war praktisch alles, worüber Parvati und Lavender gesprochen haben, was für eine nette Person Ron Weasley ist, wie verständnisvoll und anders im Gegensatz zu den meisten anderen Fünftklässlern..." _„Und dass ich froh bin, dich zu haben, obwohl ich dir das sicher nie sagen werde", _fügte sie in ihrem Kopf hinzu. „...und seit Parvati und Lavender zuvor doch nie so begeistert von dir waren, möchte ich gerne wissen, was vor sich geht", beendete Hermione ihren Satz laut.

„Hermione, bemerke ich da etwa Eifersucht?", neckte Ron sie und war insgeheim erfreut über das, was sie gesagt (und gedacht) hatte. Hermione errötete. _„Okay, Hermione, cool bleiben. Lass dich von diesem ganzen Zeug nicht wieder hinunterspülen", _hörte Ron sie denken und musste sich zusammenreißen, um nicht zu lachen, als Hermiones nächster Kommentar hinter zusammengepressten Zähnen hervorkam.

„Nein."

„Hey, ich hab es aber auch bemerkt, weißt du?", sagte Harry, der in genau diesem Moment beschlossen hatte, Cho nicht mehr nonchalant anzustarren und an der Unterhaltung teilzunehmen. „Die Mädels grinsen dich dauernd an."

Ron zuckte die Schultern. „Ich weiß nicht. Ist es meine Schuld, wenn die Leute mich mögen?" Hermione sah mit all dem ganz und gar nicht zufrieden aus und ihre Gedanken widerspiegelten den Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht, aber Ron schlug eiligst vor, dass sie ihm bei seinen Hausaufgaben helfen könnte. Die drei standen auf, aber hatten noch nicht einmal die Eingangshalle durchquert, bevor Eloise Midgen, die sehr nervös und unsicher aussah, vor ihnen auftauchte.

„Äh, Harry...?", murmelte Eloise, die auf ihre Zehen starrte.

_„Er wird nein sagen. Ich wusste es schon vorher, dass er nein sagen würde...", _hörte Ron sie denken, als sie aufsah und Harry ängstlich anblickte. Eloise schien überhaupt nicht mitzubekommen, dass Ron und Hermione direkt daneben standen.

„Ja?", sagte Harry.

„OhmeinGottohmeinGottohmeinGott... Ich kann das nicht. Aber wenn ich es nicht tue, werde ich es nie wissen. Oh, großer Merlin, bitte hilf mir!"

„Äh, wie du vielleicht weißt gehe ich in Muggelkunde und wir müssen Balltanzen lernen... Na ja, ich habe mich gefragt, ob es dir was ausmachen würde, wenn du mein Partner wärst – ich meine, du musst das nicht tun, ich..."

„...ich mag dich nur wirklich sehr gerne und kann keine Abweisung mehr verkraften, also würdest du mich bitte sanft zurückweisen... sei still, sei still, Eloise."

Oh, jetzt weiß ich zumindest, wer die Person ist, die sie liebt und hasst, dachte Ron im Stillen. Aber sogar Ron konnte die Verzweiflung in Eloises Stimme nicht ignorieren – oder zumindest die in ihren Gedanken. Er sah zu Hermione, die ihm einen warnenden Blick zuwarf, und er hörte sie denken: _„Wenn Ron jetzt lacht, werde ich ihn umbringen." _Als ob ich so unsensibel wäre, dachte Ron und fragte sich, ob Hermione dachte, dass er mit einem Sack über dem Kopf herumlaufen würde.

In der Zwischenzeit konnte Harry kaum seinen Schrecken verbergen. Dann sagte er, mit einer Spur Erleichterung in seiner Stimme:

„Oh, äh... ich hab jeden Tag Quidditchtraining, also kann ich wahrscheinlich nicht. Tut mir Leid. Aber danke, dass du mich gefragt hast."

„In Ordnung, äh... tut mir Leid... dass ich deine Zeit verschwendet habe", sagte Eloise.

„Na ja, ich nehme an, dass das schon ziemlich sanft war – ich meine, seine Erleichterung war auch nicht so offensichtlich. Seine Entschuldigung könnte wahr sein. Ja, genau. Er will vielleicht gar nicht tanzen, und schon gar nicht mit mir, Eloise Midgen, dem Freak mit der Nase, die nicht genau in der Mitte sitzt. Wird der Rest meines Lebens so verlaufen? Warum mag mich niemand? WARUM? Oh, ich weiß schon, weil ich keine perfekte Fleur Delacour bin, deshalb..."

Nachdem sie Ron ohne ihr Wissen in all das eingeweiht hatte, drehte Eloise sich um, um zu gehen.

„Eloise, warte!", sagte Ron und wusste kaum, was ihn da geritten hatte. „Wenn du einen Tanzpartner brauchst, könnte ich doch derjenige sein."

_„Du hast das einfach nicht gehört." _„Was? Wirklich?"

„Jep... Ich meine, ich bin nicht so gut im Tanzen, aber es macht mir nichts aus, es mal zu probieren..."

Große Zauberer, was sage ich da bloß? dachte Ron. Er konnte sehen, dass Harry und Hermione genau dasselbe dachten, während Eloise dastand, Mund und Augen aufgerissen, und auf ihren Absätzen vor und zurück schwang. Sie sah aus, als ob sie von der Ganzkörperklammer getroffen worden wäre.

„Danke vielmals", brachte Eloise schließlich hervor, bevor sie sich umdrehte und davon lief.

Sobald sie gegangen war, strahlte Hermione übers ganze Gesicht. „Ron, das war so nett von dir", sagte sie und umarmte ihn, während Harry weiterhin nach Luft schnappen musste.

„Ja, na ja... Sie sah einfach so unglücklich aus. Aber nerv mich nicht deswegen", sagte Ron mürrisch. Und innerlich stöhnte er, in Anbetracht dessen, welche Suppe er sich da eingebrockt hatte.

* * *

„Eloise Midgen?", sagte Malfoy fröhlich. Sie standen vor dem Zaubertränke-Unterricht im Korridor und die Zeit wurde von Malfoy davon genutzt, die Gryffindors niederzumachen. „Offensichtlich haben die Weasleys neue Tiefen gefunden", schnarrte er. 

„Halt die Klappe, Malfoy", sagte Harry laut.

„Und ich dachte, dass du vor Schlammblütern noch Halt machen würdest", fügte Malfoy hinzu. Dabei warf er Hermione einen gemeinen Blick zu, die versuchte, ihn zu ignorieren.

„Ja, Malfoy, mach nur weiter und demütige mich, schließlich habe ich ja keine Gefühle... Ignoriere ihn, ignoriere ihn, ignoriere ihn, Hermione... Oh, ich würde ihn so gern noch einmal in sein dummes Gesicht schlagen..."

Ron sah von Hermione zu Malfoy. „Schluss damit, Malfoy. Ein weiteres Wort über sie und..."

„Und was?", sagte Malfoy leise. „Was wirst du dann tun, Weasley?" Er wandte sich an Hermione. „Sag mir, Granger, wie fühlt es sich an, gegen einen Trampel aus Hufflepuff die zweite Wahl zu sein? Sicher, dass du deshalb nicht heulen wirst?" Hermione gab ihm ein langes, unzerstörbares Starren.

„Na ja, du musst ja über Trampel bestens Bescheid wissen, nicht wahr, Malfoy?", sagte sie still und starrte ihm geradeaus in die Augen.

„Lass sie in Frieden, Malfoy", antwortete Ron durch zusammengebissene Zähne.

„Na gut, ich würde ja auch nie einem der großartigen Weasleys widersprechen, oder?", schnarrte Malfoy. „Nicht, wenn du einer der am meisten abgesackten und ärmsten Zaubererfamilien bist..."

Dann passierte etwas Komisches. Üblicherweise verstummte jeder, wenn ein Streit wie dieser aufkam, um zuzuhören. Aber heute fuhren einige Slytherins einfach mit ihrem Getratsche fort.

„Oh, lass ihn, Malfoy", murmelte ein etwas besorgt aussehendes Slytherin-Mädchen über ihre Schulter, bevor sie sich zurück zu ihrer Unterhaltung wandte. Fast alle Gryffindors und Malfoy fuhren fast aus der Haut. Eine Slytherin, die Malfoy sagte, sie solle einen Gryffindor lassen?

Malfoy, der seinen Zauberstab zwischen seinen Fingern zwirbelte, ließ vor Überraschung und vor Zorn ein paar Funken fliegen. Überraschung und Zorn – keine schöne Kombination. Die Funken, die besonders auf Ron gezielt wurden, trafen ihn am Arm. Als der Rauch sich wieder verzogen hatte, konnte man Ron sehen, der sich zusammengekrümmt hatte und vor Schmerz stöhnte.

„Weasley, Abmarsch in den Krankenflügel und hören Sie auf, zu stöhnen wie ein Muggelmädchen." Snape war erschienen und richtete seine Ansprache an Ron, während er die anderen Schüler in das Klassenzimmer scheuchte. Die Gryffindors verteidigten Ron unbeirrt.

„Malfoy hat ihn verletzt, Sir..."

„Ron konnte sich nicht einmal verteidigen – Malfoy hat ihn schon wieder beschuldigt..."

„Er hat Malfoy nicht einmal provoziert, Sir", sagte Harry wütend. Die meisten Gryffindor-Mädchen erkundigten sich bei Ron: „Bist du in Ordnung?" mit besorgten Ausdrücken auf ihren Gesichtern. Dean blickte kurz auf Rons Arm und stöhnte selbst. („Großer Merlin, das muss weh tun!")

Wie auch immer, Snape war nicht in der Stimmung, sich die ganze Geschichte anzuhören. (Tat er das je?) „Zehn Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor, dafür, nicht sofort still gewesen zu sein, und noch einmal fünf Punkte Abzug dafür, dass Sie mir noch nicht aus den Augen gegangen sind, Weasley", bellte er. „Weasley, gehen Sie... Granger, gehen Sie mit ihm mit... Ich tu alles, um Ihr Gelaber eine Weile lang nicht ertragen zu müssen..."

„Fetthaariges... schleimiges... Arschloch", zischte Ron. Er hatte zu große Schmerzen, um mehr zu sagen, als er begleitet von Hermione durch die Korridore taumelte.

„Ich werde mir das ansehen, einen Augenblick", sagte Madam Pomfrey, sobald sie im Krankenflügel angekommen waren und Hermione ihr alles erklärt hatte. (Ron stöhnte immer noch leise.) Madam Pomfrey sauste davon, um ihre Brille zu holen und ließ Ron und Hermione warten.

Plötzlich betrat ein extrem nervöses Gryffindor-Mädchen aus dem siebten Jahr den Krankenflügel. Ron erkannte sie als diejenige wieder, die ihrem Freund beim Frühstück erzählt hatte, dass sie „spät dran" war. Auf einmal füllten laute, verzweifelte Gedanken seinen Kopf.

„...Und wenn ich ein Baby habe, bedeutet das, dass ich den Beginn der Auroren-Universität verpassen werde. Das heißt, wenn Mum und Dad mich nicht dazu zwingen, eine Hausfrau zu werden, wie sie im Buche steht... Oh Merlin, Mum und Dad... Sie werden total auszucken... Schon gut, beruhige dich – ich könnte ja auch nicht schwanger sein. Aber andererseits... oh, Gott sei Dank, da ist Madam Pomfrey."

„Ja, was ist los, Megan?" Madam Pomfrey war mit ihrer Brille zurückgekehrt und musterte die Siebtklässlerin.

„Na ja, ich äh... ich habe ein Problem..." _„Ich kann es ihr nicht sagen, nicht hier in der Öffentlichkeit!"_

„Ist es etwas Ernstes?"

„Na ja, ich äh..." _„Oh scheiße, scheiße, scheiße! Gibt es irgendetwas, das erster ist als das hier!"_

„Ist schon okay, geh du zuerst", warf Ron von seiner vorneübergebeugten Position aus ein.

„Bist du dir sicher?" Madam Pomfrey sah den sich vor Schmerz krümmenden Ron zweifelnd an. „Das sieht ziemlich schmerzhaft aus."

„Ron?", sagte Hermione sanft.

„Ja, geh schon. Ich werde in den nächsten paar Minuten schon nicht sterben", murmelte Ron.

„Oh, danke!", sagte Megan zu Ron, bevor sie Madam Pomfrey in eine stille Ecke zog.

„Okay, das war... seltsam. Nicht, dass Ron nicht lieb und nett ist... manchmal... aber plötzlich ist er SEHR lieb und nett... und sanft und besorgt... Halt! Hermione, du unterschätzt ihn manchmal eben. Das bedeutet doch nicht, dass du... du... Denk nicht mal dran. Und jetzt hör auf, so dumm zu sein..."

Obwohl Rons Arm ihn immer noch beinahe umbrachte, wollte er sehr gerne wissen, was Hermione nicht über ihn denken wollte.

* * *

„Danke, dass du mit mir gewartet hast", sagte Ron, als sie sich auf den Weg zurück ins Klassenzimmer machten. Rons Arm war wieder in Ordnung. 

„Ist schon gut", sagte Hermione abwesend. Ron sperrte die Ohren auf.

_„Oh, was zur Hölle..." _Hermione lehnte sich plötzlich nach vorne und küsste Ron auf die Wange. Vor Überraschung wurde Ron ganz rot.

„Wofür war das denn?", sagte er heiser und geschockt. Zumindest ein Anfang.

„Ron, ich weiß, dass wir uns oft streiten, aber ich wollte einmal loswerden, dass ich in den vergangenen paar Tagen richtig stolz auf dich war. Ich meine, wie du dieses Mädchen soeben zuerst hast gehen lassen, und was du für Eloise getan hast..."

Hermione lächelte ihn an und hatte seine Hand in ihre genommen.

„Oh, in Ordnung", sagte Ron. „Äh, na ja, das ist doch nichts. Ich fühle mich aber geehrt, von Hermione Granger Lob zu bekommen." Ron bemerkte in seinem Augenwinkel, dass Hermione ihn ansah.

_„Hm, etwas errötet, scheint okay zu sein, ein bisschen überrascht vielleicht. Na ja, das würde ich natürlich auch sein. Ich glaube nicht, dass er damit gerechnet hat, Gott sei Dank... Warte, ich muss damit aufhören. Ich bin plötzlich zu Parvati geworden! Was passiert nur mit mir?"_

Hermione ging davon zu Arithmantik und ließ Ron in Gedanken versunken zurück, bevor er sich auf den Weg zu Wahrsagen machte.

**tbc**

**Ü/N:** Ich hab euch was nettes getan und ein ganz langes Kapitel hochgeladen, also tut ihr mir auch was nettes und reviewt, ja? Bitte!


	6. Chapter 4 Part 1

**Disclaimer:** Siehe vorheriges Kapitel...

Ich danke euch für die Reviews:

**Dax**: Danke!

**Ronsreallove**: Danke, ja, ja, Cliffies sind immer gemein und fies, aber hier hast du das nächste Kapitel, Süße! _knuddel _

**Jule**: Brauchst nicht mehr mit dem Zaunpfahl zu winken (muss auf die Dauer ja anstrengend sein ;-) Neues Kapitel ist schon da! Viel Spaß!

**Chaneira**: Ron und ein Frauenversteher? _grins _Niemals! _lach _Oder doch? _grins _Einfach weiterlesen, Süße!

**Ninaissaja**: Deine Woche hört sich ja schrecklich an, du Ärmste! Ich hoffe, du bist jetzt nicht zu geschlaucht zum Weiterlesen? Und natürlich kommen Ron und Hermione am Ende zusammen, wär ja sonst doof, oder? _grins _

**Todesgeweihte: **Du kannst dir sicher sein, dass es ein Happy End gibt, sonst wär ja alles umsonst gewesen, oder? ;-)

**Josephine-19: **Oh danke für die vielen Reviews, weißt du, das hat eine kleine Übersetzerin irre glücklich gemacht ;-) Nun ja, da man Storys mit Ron/Hermione im deutschsprachigen Raum so klein ist, hab ich mir gedacht: Marktlücke! Und darum hab ich begonnen zu übersetzen. Ich würd ja gern viel öfter was hochladen, aber ich hab auch noch ein anderes Leben, das mir ehrlich gesagt noch ein bissl wichtiger ist als Hermione und Ron, darum geht's net schneller. Ich bitte vielmals um Entschuldigung!

Viel Spaß mit

**What Witches Want**

**Kapitel 4 **

**Teil 1**

„Ron...? Ron, was in Merlins Namen tust du da?"

Harry beobachtete seinen besten Freund, wie er durch das Schlafzimmer stürmte, hart gegen das Bett und die Wände trat und wie eine menschliche Rakete mit rotem Haar und rotem Gesicht aussah. Schließlich kollabierte Ron auf seinem Bett.

„Zu viele Bohnen in allen Geschmacksrichtungen?", schlug Ron trocken vor. Harry bemerkte, dass zumindest fünf Packungen Bohnen in allen Geschmacksrichtungen aufgerissen worden waren und deren Inhalt nun im ganzen Schlafzimmer verstreut lag.

„Wo bist du gewesen? Ich habe dich den ganzen Morgen über nicht gesehen", sagte Harry und setzte sich vorsichtig auf sein eigenes Bett. Er konnte nicht widerstehen, an einer nahe gelegenen Bohne zu knabbern.

„Hier herinnen", sagte Ron kurz und bündig.

„Oh, was, Wände misshandelt?", sagte Harry und sah Ron an, der die schlimmste Miene aufgesetzt hatte. Offensichtlich befand er sich in einer schlimmen Verfassung.

„Ich konnte es einfach nicht mehr aushalten. Ich kann nicht einmal hinunter gehen und mein Frühstück essen, Himmel noch mal, ich muss all diesem... Zeugs zuhören!" Ron ruderte mit seinen langen Armen, um das zu verdeutlichen. „Zumindest kann ich hier herinnen in Ruhe verrückt werden...", fügte er murmelnd hinzu.

„Und das erklärt, warum du den Boden mit Bohnen in allen Geschmacksrichtungen dekorierst", sagte Harry leise, in seiner Stimme lag ein sarkastischer Ton.

„Ich meine es so, Harry. Ich werde hier noch verrückt. Ich muss das umkehren, was immer ‚das' auch ist", sagte Ron und starrte die verstreuten Bohnen böse an. „Ich dachte, wenn eine Bohne es auslöst, warum kann eine andere das alles dann nicht wieder beenden?", sagte er mit resignierter Stimme.

„Aber du weißt, dass es so nicht funktioniert, Ron. Dumbledore sagte, dass du beweisen musst, dass du diesen Spruch nicht brauchst, sonst musst du warten, bis das allein wieder verschwindet."

„Du hörst dich so sehr nach Hermione an", murmelte Ron und grinste dann zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag. Dann seufzte er wieder. „Im Ernst jetzt, Hermione ist am allerschlimmsten. Ich hasse es, ihren Gedanken zuhören zu müssen und sie würde mich umbringen, wenn sie das wüsste. Es war alles um so vieles einfacher, als ich vergessen hatte, dass sie ein Mädchen war."

„Ich nehme an, es gibt keine Chance für dich, dass du Hermione dazu bringen kannst, dir bei all dem zu helfen?", fragte sich Harry. Ron sah aus, als ob Harry gerade angeboten hätte, ihn zu verfluchen.

„Was, meinst du vor oder nach meinem Begräbnis?", sagte er sarkastisch.

„Du musst ihr doch nicht alles erzählen", sagte Harry geduldig. „Sag ihr einfach, dass du ihre Hilfe brauchst für... extra Nachforschungen für die Schule", schlug er vor. „Sie kennt die Hälfte der Bücher in der Bibliothek auswendig, wenn nicht gar alle. Dann könntest du herausfinden, worum es bei all dem geht..."

Ron war eine Weile still und knabberte abwesend an einer Bohne, als er nachdachte. „Das wird sie mir nicht abkaufen. Ich glaube langsam, dass Hermione ebenfalls die Kraft hat, Gedanken zu lesen. Entweder das oder sie kennt mich wirklich, wirklich gut. Nein, weißt du was, Harry? Vielleicht erzähle ich ihr einfach alles. Keine Lügen mehr."

Harry zuckte die Schultern. Die Entscheidung lag bei seinem Freund, aber es kam ihm in den Sinn, dass Ron noch nie zuvor ein Problem damit gehabt hatte, Hermione anzulügen.

Genau in diesem Augenblick kamen Seamus, Dean und Neville ins Schlafzimmer.

„Was...?", stotterten die drei, als sie die Bohnen sahen, die überall verstreut lagen.

„Greift zu, ihr könnt Bohnen in allen Geschmacksrichtungen haben", sagte Ron und ignorierte die offenstehenden Münder, als er an ihnen vorbei durch die Tür schlüpfte.

* * *

„Ron... Was tust du denn hier?" Ron sah von einem Stapel Bücher auf und erblickte Hermione, die etwas überrascht und ziemlich verwirrt aussehend vor ihm stand. Ihr Blick wanderte zu dem Titel des dicken Wälzers, den er gerade las. 

„Und warum zur Hölle liest er ‚Jeder noch so kleine Zauber, der in der Geschichte der Magie je verzeichnet wurde'?"

„Ich dachte, du hättest klar gemacht, dass du deine Hausaufgaben nie machen würdest, Ron", fügte sie hinzu und setzte sich ihm gegenüber hin.

Ron zuckte die Schultern und sah reumütig und ein bisschen verlegen in das unglaublich dicke Buch. Wie sollte er sich da bloß wieder rausreden? Es war schön und gut, Harry zu sagen, dass er Hermione alles erzählen würde, aber jetzt, da er eine verdächtig aussehende Hermione vor sich hatte, bekam er plötzlich wieder Zweifel.

Ron hatte wirklich den ganzen Nachmittag in der Bibliothek verbracht und die Bücherstapel durchgesehen, in der Hoffnung, irgend einen noch so kleinen Hinweis zu finden, was dazu geführt haben könnte, dass er fremde Gedanken hören konnte. Und was das wieder beenden könnte. Sogar jetzt hatte er es erst etwa ein Achtel durch ‚Jeder noch so kleine Zauber, der in der Geschichte der Magie je verzeichnet wurde' geschafft.

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er, dass Hermiones Augen kurz zu ihm wanderten.

„Gut, wenn er mir nicht sagt, was los ist, werde ich ihn auch nicht dazu zwingen. Ich hab genug davon, Ron und Harry nachzulaufen, als wäre ich ihre Mutter. Das ist so dumm. Vielleicht macht Ron wirklich nur seine Hausaufgaben. Jetzt konzentrier dich. ‚Drei Arten, um einen Redekunst-Trank zu brauen.' Das ist leicht..."

Hermione packte ihre Feder und ein Stück Pergament aus. Ron konnte nicht widerstehen, er klappte „Jeder noch so kleine Spruch, der in der Geschichte der Magie je verzeichnet wurde" zu und folgte ihrem Beispiel. Er wusste, dass die Hausaufgabe in Zaubertränke nächste Woche fällig war und bezweifelte sehr, dass der Aufsatz ohne Hermiones Hilfe für Snape gut genug wäre. Auch wenn sie selbst nicht wusste, dass sie ihm dabei half.

Zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag zuckte die Andeutung eines Lächelns über Rons Mund. Vielleicht konnte diese Kraft doch noch nützlich sein. Die nächsten paar Minuten hörte er Hermiones Gedanken zu und schrieb alles leicht verändert nieder, um keinen Verdacht zu erregen.

„...fügt man die Wurzel des Zeffel-Krauts zu dem Trank hinzu und rührt sanft, bis sich der Trank verdünnt und blassviolett wird. Der Trank sollte nur in kleinen Mengen eingenommen werden, da er besonders stark ist, wenn er auf diese Art gebraut wird. Diese Art, den Redekunst-Trank zuzubereiten, ist die am seltensten gebrauchte, da sie manchmal seltsame Nebeneffekte bewirkt. Dazu gehören das rapide Wachsen der Nägel und der Zunge. Die Wurzel des Zeffel-Krauts ist außerdem sehr schwer zu finden..."

Schließlich beendete Hermione ihren Aufsatz und warf ihre Feder zur Seite. Ein paar Minuten später tat Ron es ihr gleich und hoffte fieberhaft, dass Hermione ihm nie dafür hinter die Schliche kommen würde, da das Kopieren der Hausaufgaben in ihren Augen unverzeihlich war.

Ron schrieb gerade seinen Namen in die obere Ecke seines Pergaments, als er etwas bemerkte, sodass er plötzlich stocksteif dasaß. Sauber zwischen Hermiones Zaubertränke-Buch war ein Briefumschlag gesteckt, der gerade so weit hervorlugte, dass man den Poststempel lesen konnte. Darauf stand klar und deutlich: „Bulgarien".

Hermione, die ihre Arbeit noch einmal durchlas, hob das Buch auf, und als sie das tat, fiel der Umschlag auf den Tisch.

„Also da war Viktors Brief...", hörte Ron die unwillkommene Bestätigung direkt in seinem Kopf. Plötzlich war er innerlich zerrissen. Er wollte sowohl vorgeben, nichts bemerkt zu haben und sie nicht damit zu konfrontieren, als auch den Inhalt des Briefes wissen. Hermione hob den Umschlag unbesorgt hoch und steckte ihn zurück in ihr Buch.

„Von wem ist das, Krum?", sprudelte Ron heraus. Hermione sah langsam von ihrem Buch auf.

„Oh nein." „Eigentlich schon."

„Was Interessantes drinnen? Schönes Wetter in Bulgarien, oder?" Ron beäugte Hermione sorgfältig und brachte es – wie sonst auch immer – nicht zustande, die Stimme normal bleiben zu lassen.

„Anscheinend schon." „Bitte nicht das schon wieder. Das kann ich im Augenblick wirklich nicht gebrauchen. Aber reg dich deshalb nicht auf, Hermione. Bleib ruhig."

Ron suchte nach Worten. „Wusste nicht, dass ihr euch gegenseitig schreibt", sagte er lahm und hasste sich selbst dafür sofort. Er konnte nicht glauben, dass ein dummer Brief von Krum ihn tatsächlich dazu bringen konnte, etwas zu tun, wovon er wusste, dass Hermione es nicht mochte.

„Nun, das tun wir", sagte Hermione. Ihre Augen starrten zurück in das Buch, aber ihre Gedanken waren anderswo.

„Schon wieder die selbe alte Geschichte. Man hätte denken können, dass er nach all dieser Zeit zumindest seine Taktik hätte ändern können..."

Ihre Gedanken hörten sich müde und etwas weinerlich an, obwohl ihre Stimme so kontrolliert und ruhig wie immer war: „Ist das ein Problem für dich?"

Ron ließ seinen Kopf sinken, seine Augen starrten den Aufsatz an, den er soeben beendet hatte. Er fühlte sich plötzlich so weinerlich wie Hermione und sein Begehren zu erfahren, was Ron zu Hermione gesagt hatte, verschwand. Er fühlte sich sehr schuldig.

„Natürlich nicht. Du weißt, dass Harry – und ich... Wir stehen immer hinter dir, egal was du tust."

Hermione ließ ihr Zaubertränke-Buch mit einem lauten „klatsch" zu Boden fallen. Ihre Gedanken standen still. Sie saß absolut steif da und starrte Ron an, dessen Kopf immer noch über seine Arbeit gebeugt war.

„Aber... aber...", brachte sie schließlich schwach hervor. „Ron...! Er – Krum – er – oh mein Gott. Das ist wie... wie ein ziemlich verrücktes Paralleluniversum oder so was..."

Das ging in dieser Art noch ein paar Sekunden so weiter, dann gab Ron vor, er müsste gehen und ein paar Bücher suchen, nur damit er aus dieser Situation flüchten konnte. Er verschwand zwischen den Reihen großer Bücherregale.

tbc


	7. Chapter 4 Part 2

**Disclaimer:** siehe vorheriges Kapitel...

**Ü/N: **Wichtige Nachricht! Also, ich hab dieses Kapitel hier so schnell wie möglich hochgeladen (mit nur 3 Tagen Wartezeit!), weil es in nächster Zeit ziemlich stressig bei mir sein wird und ich noch nicht genau weiß, wann ich Kapitel 5 hochladen kann. Bis dahin müsst ihr euch mit dem hier begnügen ;-) Außerdem habe ich herausgefunden, dass das Kursive teilweise nach dem Posten verschwunden ist. Das wird auch demnächst von mir aktualisiert, weil das ja sonst nicht ganz logisch ist, wenn man das hier liest.

Natürlich möchte ich auch heute wieder all meinen fleißigen Reviewern danken!

**Ronsreallove:** Also, wegen dem Paralleluniversum: Ich glaube, Hermione dachte, dass alles wie in einem seltsamen Paralleluniversum abläuft, weil es ja irgendwie für Ron unmöglich ist, dass er akzeptieren kann, dass sie mit Viktor zusammen ist, obwohl das ja eh nicht der Fall ist. Er will jedenfalls nur, dass sie glücklich ist, und Hermione kommt das eben seltsam vor, weil er sonst ja nicht so fürsorglich und wohlwollend ist, vor allem nicht, wenn es um Krum geht. Tja, das ist halt meine Erklärung dafür, was die Autorin damit gemeint hat, weiß ich nicht, da sie auf keine Nachricht von mir reagiert hat, aber ich hoffe, ich konnte helfen!

**Dax:** Danke!

**Helena:** Ich beeil mich, keine Bange, bin mit der Geschichte schon fast fertig und nebenbei arbeite ich schon an der nächsten ;-) Aber falls dir das immer noch zu wenig ist, schau mal in mein Profil, ich arbeite nämlich noch an einer dritten Story (sie heißt The Price of Love), von der ich aber erst 2 Kapitel hochgeladen habe. Bei dieser werde ich die Kapitel aber nicht unterteilen, mach dich also auf lange Chapters gefasst ;-)

**Josephine-19:** Also NATÜRLICH mag ich das Pairing Hermione/Ron, eigentlich hab ich das einer Freundin von mir zu verdanken, die mir vor einer Weile die Augen geöffnet hat mit dem Statement: Ron und Hermione streiten immer, als wären sie schon verheiratet – die beiden gehören zusammen! Seither bin ich auch fest der Meinung, dass zu Ron nur Hermione passt, obwohl ich auch Storys lese, in denen sie mit Harry, Fred, Draco oder Severus verkuppelt wird. Bin sozusagen für alles offen ;-) Und warum übersetze ich? Naja, ich würde ja selber schreiben, nur leider mangelt es entweder an Ideen oder an Durchhaltevermögen. Seltsamerweise krieg ich fürs Übersetzen immer wieder neue Energie, fürs selber schreiben leider nicht... Und außerdem geht das Übersetzen viel schneller, ich muss nicht auf etwaige Plots aufpassen oder dass vielleicht die Charas ooc sind... Ich hab gesehen, dass du auch eine Ron/Hermione online hast! An die werd ich mich bei Gelegenheit mal ranmachen, versprochen!

Viel Spaß mit

**What Witches Want**

**Kapitel 4 Teil 2**

Als Ron mit nichts als einem wundervollen Aufsatz für Zaubertränke mit Hermione zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum ging, bemerkte er etwas, das ihn laut aufstöhnen ließ. Alle Tische in der Großen Halle waren aus gutem Grund weggezaubert worden. Der Balltanz-Abend. Heute.

Oh, Ron musste zugeben, dass es wahrscheinlich nicht so schlimm werden würde, als er es sich vorgestellt hatte. Für Jungs waren Ballroben vorgeschrieben und dazu gehörten keine Anzüge und Zylinder. Und er war eigentlich beim Balltanzen ganz gut, sobald er ein paar Mal mit Eloise geübt hatte. Und er tat damit jemand anderem etwas Nettes. Aber trotzdem, es ging hier ums Balltanzen...

„Es war nett von dir, dass du das für Eloise getan hast", erinnerte Hermione ihn, als sie die Grimasse auf Rons Gesicht sah, als er die leere Halle bemerkte. „Sie weiß es sehr zu schätzen. Das hat sie mir gesagt."

Ron nickte und ging weiter. Dann blieb er stehen, ein Gedanke war ihm gekommen. „Hermione... glaubst du... na ja, Eloise mag mich nicht, oder?", fragte er Hermione.

„Nein, eigentlich..." Hermione verstummte. „Sie glaubt, dass du mich magst." „Ich meine, nein, tut sie nicht. Nicht auf diese Art. Sie denkt einfach, dass du nett bist." „Harry ist es, in den sie Hals über Kopf verknallt ist..."

Ron sagte nichts darauf. Eloise dachte, dass er Hermione mag? Er schüttelte den Kopf und verwarf diesen Gedanken wieder. Er hatte sich offensichtlich verhört.

„Also, freust du dich schon auf heute Abend?", fragte er Hermione.

„Ja. Ich meine, das wird lustig werden, nicht wahr? Wir haben noch nie zuvor so etwas gemacht. Und, du weißt ja, meine Mum und mein Dad haben gerne auf Bällen getanzt, als sie noch jung waren."

„Und jetzt sind sie Zahnärzte?", sagte Ron.

* * *

Ron zog seinem Spiegelbild eine Grimasse, bevor er nach unten in den Gemeinschaftsraum lief, wo er mit Hermione verabredet hatte, dass sie sich treffen – Eloise würde er dann direkt in der Großen Halle treffen, wo die ganze Sache stattfand.

Er erblickte Hermione, die bereits auf ihn wartete und die Zeit nutzte, indem sie in einem Lehnstuhl vor dem Feuer ein Buch las.

„Hi", sagte Hermione, als er zu ihr ging.

„Hi", gab Ron zurück. „Äh... du siehst gut aus."

Sie sah eigentlich fast so aus wie auf dem Weihnachtsball. Ihr Haar sah irgendwie... gezähmter aus als sonst und das Ballkleid war dasselbe. Aber Ron wollte nicht an den Abend des Weihnachtsballes zurückdenken, der für ihn mit einigen unangenehmen Erinnerungen verbunden war.

„Danke", sagte Hermione, „gehen wir."

* * *

„PEEVES!", schrie Professor McGonagall zu dem spitzbübischen Geist hinauf. Sie war außer sich vor Wut, als er hinaufschwebte und zufrieden durch die Halle glitt. Peeves hatte veranlasst, dass mindestens hundert Wasserballons hoch in der Luft, nahe der Decke der Großen Halle schwebten und nur darauf warteten, fallen gelassen zu werden. „Ich sagte, komm sofort hier runter!"

„Was haben Sie gesagt? Sie fallen lassen? Was immer Sie wollen, Professor", gackerte Peeves, als er einen der vollen Ballons fallen ließ. In der nächsten Sekunde zog Professor McGonagall ihren Zauberstab heraus, rief: „Petrificus!" und der Ballon fror ein paar Zentimeter über dem Boden in der Luft ein.

„Hoppla!", rief Peeves, als noch ein Ballon und noch einer hinunter fielen. Professor McGonagall war nicht schnell genug, sie alle aufzuhalten, und nach kürzester Zeit war der Boden mit dem grünen Schleim bedeckt, mit dem die Ballons gefüllt gewesen waren.

„Bubotuber Eiter!", zischte Hermione Ron zu. Die beiden waren unter der Menge der frühen Balltänzer, die alle die Szene vor ihnen entweder mit Nervosität oder Amüsement beobachteten.

„Zurück bleiben!", schrie Professor McGonagall. „Der Blutige Baron wird darüber nicht erfreut sein, Peeves!"

„Genauso wenig wie Filch", kicherte Ron leise zu Hermione. Wie gerufen kam Argus Filch um die Ecke. Sein Gesicht sah aus, als ob es jeden Moment wie einer von Peeves' Ballons platzen könnte.

„Ich fürchte, dass der Tanzabend heute abgesagt werden muss. Ihr könnt den Abend natürlich verbringen, wie ihr wollt, aber kommen Sie besser nicht in der Nähe der Halle, bis sie wieder sauber ist", sagte Professor McGonagall weinerlich. „Und damit sind auch Sie gemeint, George Weasley. Man spielt nicht mit unverdünntem Bubotuber Eiter." Die Menge verschwand wieder, die meisten Jungs sahen extrem erleichtert aus. So auch Ron.

„Komm schon, Herms", sagte er zu Hermione, die immer noch alarmiert aussah. „Geht's dir gut?", fügte er hinzu, als er den abgelenkten Ausdruck auf Hermiones Gesicht sah. (Es hatte ihn viel mehr interessiert, was Peeves angestellt hatte, als darauf zu achten, was Hermione dachte.)

„Hmm? Ja, mir geht's gut." Hermione erlaubte Ron, sie wegzuführen, als Professor McGonagall die Nachricht an einige der Tänzer weitergab, die gerade erst angekommen waren. „Es ist nur so, weißt du, meine Mum und mein Dad haben an Tanzwettbewerben teilgenommen, als sie noch jung waren, und ich habe mich irgendwie auf heute Abend gefreut, weil ich es immer mal probieren wollte, seit ich noch ziemlich klein war und all die Fotos von ihnen sah." „Das war's. Ich kann Ron nicht erzählen, dass ich immer wach gelegen bin und mir vorgestellt habe, ich sei das Mädchen in den Fotos. Er wird das nicht verstehen und er denkt jetzt wahrscheinlich sowieso schon wieder an Quidditch. Ach gut, ich werde mir diesen Traum einfach ein anderes Mal erfüllen müssen, nehme ich an. So was dummes, wirklich."

Ron hörte ihr zu, schloss seine Augen und verzog sein Gesicht, weil er sofort gewusst hatte, was er zu tun hatte und die Idee gefiel ihm gar nicht. Aber er wusste bereits, dass er es tun sollte und dass er es auch tun würde. Er musste es tun.

„Ron? Wo gehen wir hin?" Hermione ließ seine Hand los, als sie bemerkte, dass Ron sie nicht mehr in Richtung Gemeinschaftsraum führte. „Ron, warum gehen wir nach draußen?"

Ron antwortete ihr nicht. Die nächtliche Luft war warm und zischte von dem abendlichen Gesang der Elfen. Die Elfen, harmlose kleine, fliegende Leutchen, glühten im Dunkeln und ließen die Rosenbüsche aussehen, als ob sie mit Lichterketten bedeckt wären.

„Zum letzten Mal, Ron, warum sind wir hier heraußen?", sagte Hermione. „Und an meinem Lieblingsort in den Hogwartsgründen noch dazu... Nicht, dass Ron das wüsste. Seltsamer Zufall, schätze ich."

Ron grinste. „Na ja, das ist zwar nicht die Große Halle, aber so schlecht ist es hier auch wieder nicht, oder?"

„Ron... Wovon sprichst du?"

„Ich will dir deinen Traum erfüllen, das ist alles."

„Woher weißt du...?", sagte Hermione in Unglauben. „Und warum...?"

Er grinste sie an, als er seinen Zauberstab durch die Luft schwang und einen Musikzauber auf die Elfen aussprach, den er in „Jeder noch so kleine Zauber, der in der Geschichte der Magie je verzeichnet wurde" gefunden hatte. Auf einmal begannen sie alle viel musikalischer zu summen.

„Hermione... tanz einfach mit mir, okay?", sagte Ron und dachte, dass es nicht gut sein würde, wenn er in diesem Augenblick mehr sagen würde.

„Okay", sagte Hermione leise, während sie immer noch etwas geschockt aussah. Sie legte ihre Hand in die von Ron und sie begannen in einer angenehmen Stille zu tanzen. Ron konzentrierte sich viel zu sehr auf die Schritte, um dem, was sie dachte, zuhören zu können. Aber der Teil seines Gehirnes, der nicht im „1 – 2 – 3 – 1 – 2 – 3"-Takt lief, schaffte es zu bemerken, dass er sich tatsächlich zufrieden fühlte – jetzt, zur Hölle noch mal: Hier, heraußen in der Nacht, mit Hermione tanzend. Sie konnte es aber wirklich gut, dachte Ron. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, wann er sich in Hermiones Gegenwart nicht wohl gefühlt hätte. Er liebte sie sogar, wenn sie sich mitten in einem hitzigen Wortgefecht befanden.

Halt – was hatte ihm sein Gehirn gerade gesagt? ‚Er liebte sie sogar, wenn...' Nein, es hatte einen Fehler gemacht. Natürlich hatte er „mögen" gemeint, er hatte nur... irgendwie... etwas anderes gedacht.

Ron bemerkte, dass sie stehen geblieben waren, und als er seine eigenen verwirrenden Gedanken in den Hintergrund stellte, traten die von Hermione in den Vordergrund.

„Ich weiß, was jetzt gleich passieren wird. In ein paar Sekunden werde ich meine große Klappe aufmachen und alles wird wieder mal in einem Streit enden. Tu das nicht, Hermione. Ruiniere diesen Augenblick nicht, ja?"

„Ist dir auch warm genug?", fragte Ron, um die verbale Stille auszufüllen.

Hermione ignorierte seine Frage. Sie sah zu ihm hoch. „Ron, ich will, dass du ehrlich mit mir ist."

„Okay."

„Nein, Ron, ich meine es erst. Sag mir jetzt die Wahrheit. Schau mich auch nicht so unschuldig an. Wie oft haben wir uns jetzt gegenseitig das Leben gerettet? Weißt du, wie sehr es weh tut, von der Person angelogen zu werden, mit der man schon so viel durchgemacht hat?" Hermione schluckte bei ihrem letzten Satz und holte tief Luft. Sie versuchte, wieder ihre Ruhe zurückzuerlangen. Sie hatte offensichtlich mehr gesagt, als sie sagen wollte.

„Was meinst du damit, ‚angelogen werden'? Ich habe dich nicht angelogen!", sagte Ron aufgeheizt und starrte Hermione an, die kleiner und fast ängstlich, aber dennoch entschlossen aussehend vor ihm stand.

_„Er ist so ein schrecklicher Lügner."_

Ron schloss seine Augen. Er atmete tief durch. Er wartete. „Ja, ich habe dich angelogen", murmelte er schon fast zu leise, so still war es.

„Das... das hast du?" _„Moment mal. Das ist nicht richtig. Ron hat gerade zugegeben, dass er einen Fehler gemacht hat. Ron tut so etwas nicht. Ron tut so etwas nicht."_

„Ja, na ja, ich tu es jetzt eben doch, okay?", sagte Ron laut. Er hatte schließlich genug davon, mit all dem allein klar kommen zu müssen. „Ja, das stimmt, Hermione! Du hast absolut Recht, so wie immer: Ich habe dir etwas verheimlicht."

Hermione sagte nichts, aber sie sah ihn mit diesem suchenden Blick an. Ron hasste diesen Blick. Er fühlte sich immer, als ob seine Gedanken für jedermann lesbar waren, wenn sie ihn mit diesem Blick ansah. (Ironischerweise.)

Ron fragte sich, wie lange es dauern würde, bevor ein Schreiduell zwischen ihnen ausbrechen würde und holte tief Luft.

„Das wird dir nicht gefallen", sagte er.

tbc


	8. Chapter 5 Part 1

**Disclaimer:** Siehe voriges Kapitel...

**Ü/N: **Vielen Dank meinen Reviewern:

**Ronsreallove: **Entzugserscheinungen? Ja, kann ich verstehen, diese Story ist irre süß ;-) Aber aufs nächste Kapitel musst du eine Weile warten, bin nämlich im Vollstress. Mich wundert's, dass ich es überhaupt geschafft hab, dieses Kapitel fertig zu bringen... Viel Spaß! Und noch ne kleine Frage: Ist dein venceremos Spanisch?

**Josephine-19: **Stress, Stress, Stress... Boah, geht mir auf die Nerven. Aber ich werde wirklich demnächst deine Story lesen, versprochen!

**Derkleinepoet: **Lieferst du dir etwa ein kleines Review-Duell mit Mary? grins Aber danke für dein Review, hab mich irre gefreut. Ganz schnell ist das neue Kapitel aber nicht hochgeladen, sorry, aber ich tu mein Bestes!

**BlackNightmare16: **Bewusstlos knutschen... hm... interessante Idee... grins Danke fürs Review!

**Ninaissaja: **Du spielst Theater? Cool... Hab ich auch mal gemacht, von der Schule aus. Wir haben ein selbstgeschriebenes Stück vorgespielt mit dem Namen „The Legend of the Magic Book" und es gab dann sogar ein „The Legend of the Magic Book II", ich hab aber nur beim ersten Teil mitgespielt grins

**A/N:** Übrigens, dieses Kapitel spielt im Gemeinschaftsraum und es handelt davon, wie Ron in seinen Gedanken alles noch einmal durchgeht.

**What Witches Want**

**Kapitel 5 Teil 1**

„Ich wusste, dass du mir etwas verheimlichst!", sagte Hermione mit gefährlich leiser Stimme. Ihre Augen glühten wie die Kohlen im Kamin. „Und ich war so dumm. Ich wollte glauben, dass du das warst. Ich dachte, dass du dich verändert hättest, dass du tatsächlich erwachsen geworden wärst."

„Es gab nichts, das ich hätte tun können!" Ron begann wütend zu werden, als er sich selbst verteidigte. „Glaubst du, dass es mir gefallen hätte? Es war doch nicht meine Schuld!" Seine Augen waren wie kaltes Feuer. Hermione stand auf und alles, was sie tun konnte, war ihre Stimme gleichmäßig und in Kontrolle zu behalten, als sie die nächste Frage stellte:

„Also was hat dich daran gehindert, mir davon zu erzählen?", sagte sie. Es war Gift. Das war das Schlimmste von allem: Ron wusste nicht, ob er lieber schreien oder betteln oder sich die Haare ausreißen sollte, als er auf dem Fleck stehen blieb. Und er wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte.

„Ich weiß es nicht! Du kennst mich doch, ich bin dumm, ich vermassle alles, was ich auch mache!" Ron fuhr sich verzweifelt durch sein Haar. „Ich wusste nicht, was ich hätte tun sollen!", sprudelte es schließlich wieder aus ihm heraus. „Sag du mir, was ich hätte tun sollen, Hermione, weil ich habe nicht die geringste Ahnung!"

„Du hättest zumindest überlegen können, ob ich es vielleicht nicht wollen würde, wenn jemand meinen Gedanken zuhört, als ob mein Kopf eine seltsame Art von Radio wäre!", schnappte Hermione. Ihr Gesicht war nun rot vor Zorn, ihre blitzenden Augen waren ein Zeichen der Gefahr.

„Was hätte ich denn sagen sollen? ‚Oh, nebenbei, Hermione, ich kann hören, was du denkst, also beschränke deine Gedanken zu einem Minimum?'", rief Ron zurück. Er strahlte mittlerweile glühende Wut aus. Er war wütend auf sich selbst und Hermiones Worte trafen ihn tief. „Ich wollte es dir sagen! Aber... aber..."

Er trat den kleinen Tisch, sodass er umfiel, und murmelte irgend etwas.

„Ich kann das nicht glauben!", schrie Hermione. „Also bist du einfach dagestanden, hast zugehört und mich belogen, weil ich ja überhaupt nicht zähle, oder?" Sie war nun am allerschlimmsten Punkt angekommen, am Rand ihres Durchhaltevermögens der verwirrten und sich überlagernden Gefühle, die sie in zehn verschiedene Richtungen auf einmal zogen. Hermione wusste nicht, wie lange sie das alles noch aushalten konnte.

„Wie konntest du nur so dämlich sein?", schrie sie ihn an. Sie wollte zugleich dasselbe an sie selbst schreien.

Die Worte blieben still in der Ruhe schweben, die darauf folgte. Sie standen einander gegenüber und die verschiedensten Rottöne bedeckten ihre Gesichter. Hermione sah aus, als ob ihr jeden Augenblick Klauen wachsen könnten, mit denen sie ernsthaften Schaden anrichten könnte und Ron sah aus, als ob er etwas durch das Zimmer werfen wollte.

Dann sah ihn Hermione an und begann plötzlich zu weinen. Sie standen beide noch einen Moment länger still da, dann trat Ron einen Schritt auf sie zu. Er zögerte, bevor er einen weiteren Schritt wagte, dann zögerte er wieder, bevor er seine Hand ausstreckte und sie in seine Arme zog. Hermione versteifte sich, dann schmiegte sie sich an ihn.

Einige Augenblicke verstrichen in absoluter Stille und Ron konnte beinahe fühlen, wie sich der Raum wieder abkühlte, während Hermione schluchzte. Dann schob Hermione ihn plötzlich und so unerwartet, dass Ron beinahe zu Boden fiel, zur Seite.

„Du blöder Hund!", schrie sie ihn an. „Dieser Aufsatz für Zaubertränke! Du hast mir zugehört, als du das geschrieben hast, nicht wahr!" Hermione nahm einen Schritt vorwärts und schubste ihn wieder. „Du hast mich benutzt! Du..."

Ron musste erst seine Balance wiedererlangen, genauso wie seine Gedanken. Dann:

„Hermione! Es ist nur ein Zaubertränke-Aufsatz! Das ist ein nichtsbedeutender Zaubertränke-Aufsatz!", schrie er. Das war genau das, was er jetzt brachte, dachte er wütend und dunkel, als er Hermione beobachtete, die ihn mit Blicken abschoss.

„Gute Nacht", sagte sie so klar und deutlich sie konnte, bevor sie aus dem Zimmer marschierte.

* * *

„Morgen", sagte Harry, als Ron sich neben ihn an den Frühstückstisch setzte. 

„Ja", murmelte Ron. Er sah Hermione an, die momentan ihren Tagespropheten aufmerksam las und noch nicht zu ihm aufgesehen hatte. Dann, als er sie beobachtete, wie sie ihn starrköpfig ignorierte, runzelte er die Stirn – etwas war anders. Er sah sich um. Die Große Halle war gefüllt und laut wie gewöhnlich, aber...

Es war weg. Diese verdammte Fähigkeit war verschwunden.

„Hi, Ron." Lavender setzte sich auf den freien Platz neben ihm.

„Hmm", sagte Ron. Lavender blickte von dem verstimmten Ron zu der stillen Hermione und dem sich unwohl fühlenden Harry. Der Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht sagte: „Oh."

„Geht's dir gut?", fragte sie.

„Bestens", antwortete Ron und hörte sich so bestens an wie jemand, der gerade verflucht wurde.

„Oh. Na ja, ich dachte nur, dass dich das vielleicht interessieren würde. Ich habe heute Morgen von meiner Mum eine Eule bekommen und Betsey geht es bald wieder gut! Die Ärzte sind immer noch wachsam, aber es geht ihr bereits besser, sagt Mum, und es wird ihr wieder gut gehen!"

Es gelang Ron, all seinen Enthusiasmus zusammenzuraufen, den er noch hatte, als Lavender glücklich nickte. Er wusste, wie besorgt sie wegen ihrer Schwester war.

„Na ja, wir sehen uns dann später wieder", sagte Lavender, bevor sie aufstand und zu ihrem ursprünglichen Platz zurückkehrte, wo sie sofort mit Parvati zu flüstern begann.

Harry blickte von Ron zu Hermione. „Sollte ich besser nicht fragen?", äußerte er mutig. Ron sagte nichts. Hermione trank ihren Kürbissaft aus, faltete ihre Zeitung zusammen und stand ohne ein Wort vom Tisch auf.

„Also nehme ich an, dass sie es herausgefunden hat", sagte Harry mit gesenkter Stimme.

Ron nickte still, sein Kopf lag in seinen Händen.

„Aber zumindest weißt du, was sie denkt, richtig? Auch wenn sie nicht mit dir redet", versuchte Harry zu schlussfolgern.

„Ich hab's nicht mehr, Harry. Die Woche ist vorüber", kam eine gemurmelte Stimme.

Harry runzelte die Stirn. „Das kann nicht stimmen", sagte er verwirrt. „Weil heute noch nicht der siebte Tag ist. Heute ist erst der sechste. Außer..." Er machte eine Pause. „Außer du hast es herausgefunden", beendete er seinen Satz mit Belustigung in seiner Stimme, „und hast bewiesen, dass du es nicht brauchst."

Jetzt sah Ron auf. Er sah zu Hermiones verlassenem Platz und dann zu Harry. „Das ist unmöglich, dass ich..."

„Du weißt jetzt, was Hexen wollen", sagte Harry ungläubig und lachte fast.

tbc


	9. Chapter 5 Part 2

**Disclaimer:** Siehe vorheriges Kapitel...

**Ronsreallove**: Farin Urlaub... Warte... Der Name kommt mir bekannt vor... Der Typ sagt immer Venceremos? Naja, Spanisch ist es jedenfalls, wir werden ? Hab keine Ahnung, was vencer heißt... Ich lern noch nicht sooo lang Spanisch...

**Derkleinepoet**: Ja, ja, diesmal ist das neue Kapitel gaaanz schnell da, weil dafür werd ich mit dem nächsten etwas länger brauchen... Tut mir Leid...

**Ninaissaja**: Insgesamt gibt's 6 Kapitel, dieses hier ist der zweite Teil von Kapitel 5. (Aber das letzte teile ich nicht auseinander ;-) Du Arme! Na hoffentlich überstehst du dieses Theater spielen unbeschadet (und fängst nicht an, deinen alten Knecht auch in Wirklichkeit zu zitieren) und ja, du hattest Recht, ich musste damals

**

* * *

**

**What Witches Want**

**Kapitel 5 Teil 2**

* * *

„Aber verstehen Sie doch, Sir, das ist unmöglich, weil ich..." Ron verstummte. Es schien ihm zu ironisch zu sein, dass gerade dann, wenn er herausfand, was Hexen wollen, Hermione ihn zu hassen begann.

Dumbledore, der hinter seinem Tisch Ron gegenüber saß, lächelte.

„Seit unserem Gespräch am Anfang der Woche habe ich mit Madam Pince gesprochen", sagte Dumbledore, „und sie hat mich informiert, dass die Bibliothek nun für längere Zeit schon nicht mehr entstaubt worden war."

„Entschuldigung?", sagte Ron und sah extrem verwirrt aus.

„Nun, versteh doch, mit all diesen Büchern und den Unmengen an Staub tendiert unsere Bibliothek dazu, als Kombination von einem Übermaß an Magie und Staub zu sein. Meine Theorie lautet, dass etwas davon von der Bohne absorbiert wurde, kurz bevor du sie gegessen hast."

„Staub?", sagte Ron. Dumbledore nickte. Ron überdachte das alles und riss die Augen auf. All das wegen einem bisschen Staub?

„Warum ich?", fragte er schließlich. „Ich meine, ich bin nicht der Einzige, der in der Bibliothek Süßigkeiten isst."

„Darauf, fürchte ich, habe ich keine Antwort", sagte Dumbledore. „Man könnte es als eines der großen, komplexen Mysterien des Lebens bezeichnen. Genauso wie das weibliche Gehirn natürlich", fügte er hinzu. Die Augen funkelten hinter den Brillengläsern.

* * *

„Ron? Kann ich dich kurz sprechen?" Ron drehte sich um und sah Lavender vor sich stehen.

„Worüber?", sagte er. Lavender drehte ihren Kopf, sah sich im geschäftigen Korridor um, wo die Schüler herumstanden und sich unterhielten (weil es Samstag war).

„Nicht jetzt... später. Kannst du um sechs im Zauberkunst-Klassenraum sein? Dann kann ich mit dir sprechen." Ron muss ein bisschen unsicher ausgesehen haben, weil Lavender schnell hinzufügte: „Bitte. Ich muss mit dir über etwas reden", sagte sie fast schon verzweifelt.

„Geht es um deine Schwester? Betsey?" Ron war nun besorgt.

„Das erzähle ich dir später", sagte Lavender und drehte sich um.

* * *

Es war ein langer Tag. Ron und Hermione gelang es, sich für den Großteil des Morgens aus dem Weg zu gehen, was etwas war, worüber Ron nicht sehr glücklich war. Er erinnerte sich daran, wie böse sie ihn im vierten Jahr angestarrt hatte, als er und Harry gestritten hatten. – „Wie kannst du erwarten, dass alles wieder gut wird, wenn ihr nicht miteinander redet?" – Aus irgend einem Grund murmelte er dieses kleine Mantra immer und immer wieder.

Zu Mittag hatte Ron gründlich nachgedacht. Er würde etwas, irgend etwas, zu ihr sagen. Ron ging sogar in die Bibliothek, wo er wusste, dass Hermione sich aufhalten würde, aber als er die vertraute Gestalt beobachtete, die über einem Tisch, in ein Buch versunken, da saß, verschwanden alle Worte wieder, die er sich so sorgfältig zurechtgelegt hatte, also ging er wieder.

Kurz vor sechs wartete er vor dem Zauberkunst-Klassenzimmer, wo Lavender ihn treffen wollte. Sie saß bereits in der Klasse.

„Oh! Ron, danke, dass du gekommen bist", war alles, was Lavender sagen konnte, bevor noch jemand durch die Tür kam. Um genau zu sein, waren es zwei Leute: Eloise Midgen und Hermione.

Hermione schleppte eine Menge Bücher, die sie schnell fester umgreifen musste, als sie Ron vor sich stehen sah. Ein überraschter und zugleich alarmierter Ausdruck war in ihrem Gesicht, genauso wie auf seinem.

„Bevor ihr fragt, wir waren es, die das alles arrangiert haben", sagte Lavender und deutete auf sich selbst, Eloise und Parvati, die ebenfalls gerade das Zimmer betrat.

„Also, wir werden euch beiden hier herinnen einsperren, bis ihr euch wieder versöhnt habt. Das ist die einzige Möglichkeit, dass ihr wieder miteinander zu reden beginnt", sagte Eloise.

„Und versucht nicht einmal, irgendwelche Sprüche zu benutzen, um hier wieder rauszukommen", fügte Parvati hinzu. Damit verließen die drei Mädchen das Klassenzimmer, schlossen die Tür und versiegelten sie sowohl mit einem Schlüssel als auch mit Magie.

Und die beiden standen einfach da.

In der Stille sahen Ron und Hermione sich unbeholfen an. „Ich nehme an, wir sollten überrumpelt werden", sagte Hermione, als ob sie alles andere als überrumpelt aussah. „Aber mal ehrlich, ich hätte nie gedacht, dass Eloise... Ich meine, sie hat mir erzählt, dass sie Hilfe bei ihrer Hausaufgabe braucht."

„Ja", murmelte Ron. Hermione sah besorgt aus, als sie für ein paar weitere Augenblicke still herumstanden.

„Ron, wie konnte es dazu kommen?", brach es plötzlich aus ihr heraus. Sie legte die Bücher auf den nächsten Tisch, sodass sie ihr Gesicht einen Augenblick lang in ihren Händen verbergen konnte. „Ich hasse es, mich mit dir zu streiten, und du weißt das, oder? Ich hab davon schon mehr als genug, dass es für den Rest meines Lebens reicht. Aber Ron, ich kann nicht anders, wenn... ich..."

„Ich weiß", sagte Ron leise. Die Unbehaglichkeit zwischen ihnen wuchs mit der Stille. Ron schien die richtigen Worte nicht zu finden. „Hermione... Es tut mir Leid, okay? Es tut mir Leid, dass ich dir weh getan habe, und es tut mir Leid, dass ich so ein Idiot bin. Es tut mir Leid, dass ich dich wegen Krum so gedrängt habe, alles tut mir so Leid..."

Hermione sah überrascht aus. Er holte tief Luft und nahm all seinen Mud zusammen, um ihr ins Gesicht zu sehen. „In den letzten paar Tagen hast du mich dazu gezwungen, über eine Menge Sachen nachzudenken", sagte er langsam, dann sah er Hermione mit fast schon ängstlichem Gesichtsausdruck an und beobachtete sie genau, um ihre Reaktion zu sehen.

„Ich hab dich dazu gezwungen?", sagte Hermione mit einem lass-uns-das-jetzt-klarstellen-Ton.

„Na ja..." Ron lachte leise. „Schau mal, da ist diese Hermione in meinem Kopf, die mir immer sagt, ich soll das Richtige tun, so wie ein Gewissen, nur noch herrischer..."

Hermione musste lächeln, als sie zu Boden blickte. „Ehrlich, Ron..." Dann wurde sie wieder ernst. Genauso wie Ron. In diesem Augenblick der ungewohnten Ernsthaftigkeit war ihm plötzlich klar geworden, was ihn all das hätte kosten können und genau in diesem Augenblick fühlte er sich schlechter als jemals zuvor.

„Hermione, bitte vergib mir", sagte er und Hermione bemerkte die Verzweiflung in seiner Stimme. „Ich brauch dich, damit du mir hilfst, nicht so ein Idiot zu sein."

Ron dachte, er würde einen eher seltsamen Ausdruck in ihren Augen sehen. Dann lächelte sie etwas abwesend und nickte.

„Also... ist mir verziehen?"

„Sieht so aus, du riesiger, dummer Idiot." Hermione lächelte, als Ron sie voller Erleichterung umarmte.

„Gut, weil es ist schon fast Zeit fürs Abendessen und ich könnte schwören, dass Parvati, Lavender und Eloise die ganze Zeit durch das Schlüsselloch gelauscht haben."

tbc


	10. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** siehe vorheriges Kapitel...

**Ü/N:** Ich habe jetzt zwei gute und eine schlechte Nachricht für euch. Welche wollt ihr zuerst hören? Hm? Die guten? Oder doch lieber die schlechte zuerst? Ich glaube, ich fange mit der ersten guten an.

Also, dieses Kapitel wird nicht von mir aufgeteilt. Ihr könnt euch also auf ein superlanges Kapitel freuen. (Es ist das zweitlängste der ganzen Geschichte.)

Und jetzt zur schlechten Nachricht: What Witches Want ist mit Kapitel 6 beendet. Tut mir Leid, Leute...

Aber als Trost noch die zweite gute Nachricht: Es gibt noch mehr von Ron und Herm zu lesen, nämlich zwei Geschichten: Die 1. heißt „The Price of Love" und die ersten paar Kapitel sind bereits hochgeladen. Diese Geschichte wird viel länger sein als diese hier, deshalb poste ich auch noch eine 2., die etwas kürzer ist. Sie heißt „Secrets" und das erste Kapitel wird demnächst hochgeladen, sobald ich etwas weniger Stress hab. (Diese Geschichte ist mal ganz anders als das, was ihr gewohnt seid .)

Aber zuerst noch ein DANKE an meine großartigen Reviewer:

**Ninaissaja: **Tja, mit der Spannung ist leider gleich Schluss... Sorry, aber ich muss dich erst mal wirklich auf die ferne Zukunft vertrösten, bis ich wieder was Neues zu lesen hab für dich. Aber ich hab gesehen, dass du auch kürzlich wieder hochgeladen hast und da wierd ich demnächst mal vorbeischauen, ja? (Und Farin Urlaub ist doch der Gitarrist der Band, nicht wahr? . Ganz blöd bin ich auch nicht, obwohl ich normal nicht so auf die Ärzte fixiert bin...)

**Josephine-19:** Ach gern geschehen, falls ich halt die Zeit dazu habe, übersetze ich gerne. (Ist im Moment leider nicht der Fall...) Und der Kuss kommt auch noch, wenn auch nur indirekt, aber er kommt noch, keine Bange .

Also, bleibt mir treu und viel Spaß mit dem letzten Kapitel! (Ungekürzt natürlich ;-)

**What Witches Want**

**Kapitel 6**

* * *

Später konnte man Lavender und Parvati im Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum sehen (und hören), wie sie sich selbst zu der Rolle gratulierten, die sie in der „Wiedervereinigung" von Ron und Hermione gespielt hatten. Lavender war wieder ihr fröhliches Selbst und Ron hörte, wie sie Seamus glücklich erzählte, wie sie „einfach etwas unternehmen mussten, weil es ja so offensichtlich war, dass sie sich mögen."

Und obwohl Ron hasste, es zugeben zu müssen, wenn irgend etwas die Dinge noch mehr verändert haben könnte, als sie bereits verändert waren, dann das. Das war das zweite Mal, dass er dazu gezwungen wurde, sich vorzustellen, wie das Leben wohl ohne diese buschighaarige Besserwisserin sein würde. Der Unterschied lag nur darin, dass dieses Mal alles ganz seine Schuld gewesen wäre.

Um sicher zu gehen, spähte Ron nach rechts, wo Hermione saß und ein Buch las. Sie fühlte, dass er sie ansah, und blickte ihn mit einem rätselhaften was-willst-du-Blick an, den er nicht beantwortete. Ron starrte zurück auf seine Hände, hörte sie seufzen und sie fuhr fort, ihr Buch zu lesen.

Ron erinnerte sich an das erste Mal, als er Hermione beinahe verloren hätte. Es gab kaum Zeiten, in denen Harry nicht irgendwie in Gefahr war, aber mit Hermione war das... anders. Es war in ihrem zweiten Jahr in Hogwarts gewesen, als sie von einem Basilisken zu Stein verwandelt wurde. Und, was am schlimmsten war, weder Ron noch Harry waren bei ihr gewesen.

Als er sie das nächste Mal gesehen hatte, lag Hermione da auf dem Krankenhausbett, steif und still wie ein Brett aus Holz. Ihr Gesicht war leer. Ihre Augen waren weit offen und klar, unfokussiert und unbeirrt nach oben starrend. Sie sah aus, als ob die Gedanken in ihrem Kopf plötzlich aufgehört hätten zu arbeiten. Das hatte ihm am meisten Angst gemacht. Sie hätte genauso gut bereits tot sein können.

Niemand wusste davon, aber Ron war in dieser Nach zurück in den Krankenflügel geschlichen, weil es ihm nicht gelang einzuschlafen. Seine Gedanken drehten sich nur um die Kammer des Schreckens und Vielsafttränke. Fünf Minuten an ihrer Seiten waren genug gewesen. Als Harry am nächsten Tag angeboten hatte, in den Verbotenen Wald zu gehen, hatte er nicht gezögert.

Ron kam zitternd wieder aus seinen Gedanken heraus. Dann fiel ihm plötzlich auf, dass er instinktiv seinen Arm um Hermione gelegt hatte. Und ihre Wangen waren rosa.

* * *

„Hör auf damit", grummelte Ron, als Harry grinsend in ihren Schlafsaal hereinkam.

„Ich habe nichts gesagt." Harry zuckte so unschuldig wie möglich die Schultern und grinste immer noch, als er sich die Socken auszog und sie quer durch den Schlafsaal in seinen Koffer warf.

„Aber ich weiß, was du jetzt gerade denkst...", sagte Ron. Er saß aufrecht am Rand seines Himmelbettes. Sein Haar stand ab, wo er mit der Hand durchgefahren war. Er starrte hilflos hinunter auf seine Sammlung von Schokofroschkarten. Nicht einmal die konnten ihn ablenken. Als er das nächste Mal aufsah, trug er eine eher verzweifelte Miene auf dem Gesicht.

„Harry... wie bin ich so geworden? Was... Wie kann ich...?" Ron gab auf, rollte sich nach hinten und warf die Schokofroschkarten durch die Luft, während er etwas murmelte, das sich ziemlich wie „Mädchen" anhörte.

Eine der verstreuten Karten flatterte sanft nach unten und landete auf Rons Gesicht. Direkt vor seiner Nase zwinkerte ihm ein winkender Albus Dumledore von dem Foto aus zu. Anstatt sie wegzuschieben, fokussierte Ron sich auf das Bild, das ihn wissend anlächelte.

Das stimmt, erinnere er sich. Er wusste, was Hexen wollen.

* * *

Die nächste Nacht war wieder ein lauer Sommerabend. Ron war nicht überrascht, dass sie alleine an ihrer Lieblingsstelle auf den Hogwartsgründen saß, bei den Rosenbuschen. Hermione saß, ihre Knie umarmend, auf einer Bank.

„Was tust du da?" Ron ließ sich neben sie fallen. Plötzlich war er in einer außergewöhnlich guten Stimmung. „Warte, antworte nicht. Lass mich mal sehen... Du hast kein Buch dabei, also kannst du wohl schlecht lesen. Daher musst du... nachdenken. Dein zweitliebstes Hobby!"

„Deine Fähigkeit der Schlussfolgerung ist unglaublich", sagte Hermione. Sie lächelte ihn an, als sie dieses sarkastische Kommentar machte. „Aber ja, du hast Recht."

Ron bemerkte einen etwas besorgten Unterton in ihrer sonst so lebhaften Stimme. Er runzelte die Stirn.

„Hermione, geht es dir auch gut?"

„Hmm? Ja, bin nur ein bisschen..." Hermione verlor den Faden. „Heute ist nur einer dieser Tage." Sie zuckte die Schultern und versuchte, ein Lächeln heraufzubeschwören. Sie streckte gähnend ihre Beine aus.

„Also komm schon, worüber hast du nachgedacht? Raus damit. Kein Geheimnis ist sicher vor mir." Die Ironie hatte er genau getroffen und Hermione begann zu lachen.

„Und ich dachte, du wärst froh, mit fremden Gedanken abgeschlossen zu haben?"

„Bin ich auch. Wechsle nicht das Thema", sagte Ron, der selber galant das Thema wechselte und sich selbst mit seinem heiteren Tonfall überraschte. Hermione gab ihm einen rätselhaften, doch amüsierten Blick, bevor sie sprach.

„Ich habe über... Maifragonen nachgedacht...", sagte sie, während ihr Blick zufällig auf eines der besagten magischen Insekten fiel, das auf ein Blatt flog, das in der Nähe lag. „Wusstest du, dass sie nur einen Tag lang leben? Sie müssen einen Partner finden – du weißt schon, einen Gefährten – und nachdem sie sich zusammen getan haben, sterben sie."

Ron schüttelte den Kopf. Er war sich nicht ganz klar darüber, was er über all das denken sollte. Die beiden saßen für eine Weile in der Stille unter dem dunkel werdenden Sommerhimmel. Die Elfen kamen zurück und summten und glühten in den Büschen. Es herrschte Frieden.

Zumindest fast.

Weil Ron erinnerte sich plötzlich, warum er hier heraußen war. So in der Art. Er wusste, dass er im Gemeinschaftsraum gewesen war und Schach gegen sich selber gespielt hatte, als er plötzlich das Bedürfnis verspürte, Hermione suchen zu gehen. Aber nun, da er sie tatsächlich anblickte...

„Hermione, weißt du noch, im zweiten Jahr, als du von diesem Basilisken versteinert wurdest?"

Hermione drehte sich um, um ihn anzusehen, und nickte. „Warum?"

„Du... du hast mir damals eine Riesenangst eingejagt."

Hermione verstummte, ein unlesbarer Ausdruck lag auf ihrem Gesicht. „Das hast du mir noch nie zuvor erzählt", sagte sie schließlich. Das hatte er ja auch nie, oder? Ron wurde niemals wegen solchen Dingen sentimental. Nicht wegen Hermione.

„Na ja, das hast du aber. Ich meine, ich war wirklich, wirklich besorgt. Dieser Tag war einer der schlechtesten in meinem Leben." Und trotzdem hatte es damals gerade erst angefangen. Ron holte tief Luft. Worauf wollte er hinaus? „Ich dachte bloß... Ich meine, ich wollte dir das gesagt haben."

Hermione sah ihn an und war nicht sicher, was sie sagen sollte. Wie auch immer, ihre Augen glitzerten und das bedeutete nur Eines: In einer eleganten Bewegung umarmte sie ihn. Das war ganz Hermione.

Und dann passierte alles auf einmal. Alle von Rons Sinnen erwachten, waren innerhalb von einer Sekunde lebendig. Der Geruch des Shampoos in ihrem Haar, ihre schwarzen Hogwartsroben, Hermiones vertrauter Geruch von Pfefferminze auf der Haut... Ein Mädchen. Eine Freundin.

„Hermione, ich will mich mit dir zusammentun und sterben", sagte Ron.

* * *

Ron war es nie schwer gefallen, sich auf ein Schachspiel zu konzentrieren, aber heute Abend wurde er gnadenlos getestet. Ihm gegenüber klebten Hermiones Augen auf dem Brett, wo sich zwei Armeen, in schwarz und in weiß, im Kampf gegenüberstanden. Sie machte diese seltsamen kleine Geräusche mit ihrer Zunge, die sie immer machte, wenn sie stark über etwas nachdachte.

Ron fand sie immer liebenswürdiger. Es war derselbe Mund, den er vor ein paar Stunden geküsst hatte. Dieser Mund, der ihn zurückgeküsst hatte, süß und tief. Das war natürlich alles gewesen, _bevor _sie beide vor Euphorie in Gelächter ausgebrochen waren.

Sogar Rons Schachfiguren waren an diesem Abend unüblich still. Na ja, das waren sie immer, wenn er gegen Hermione spielte. Sie wussten, es würde immer ein besonderer Sieg sein. Ron sah auf das Schachbrett hinunter, dann hinüber zu Hermione, die immer noch diese klickenden Geräusche machte. Nach etwas Nachdenken bewegte er sich. (Auf dem Schachbrett, um dies klarzustellen.)

„Dein Zug", sagte er und sah mit zwinkernden Augen auf. Ron ignorierte seinen Turm, der halb hustete und halb schrie. („Was zur Hölle glaubst du, was du hier tust? Bist du blind!)

„Genau", sagte Hermione und wog das auf, was sich vor ihr befand. Sie bewegte ihren Springer. „Schach matt."

Die Bedeutung ihrer Worte sank tief ein.

„Ron!", schrie Hermione. „Du hast mich gewinnen lassen!"

„Hab ich", sagte Ron, der gedankenverloren das Brett anstarrte, als ob er es jetzt erst bemerkt hätte. Er zuckte die Schultern und grinste sie an. Er genoss die Vielfalt der Ausdrücke, die über ihr Gesicht huschten. „Ach gut, das erste Mal, dass ich verliere, kann ich es tolerieren, weil die klügste Hexe unserer Generation gewonnen hat, oder?"

Hermione beäugte ihn verdächtig. „Ron, du hast mich nicht etwa mit Absicht gewinnen lassen, oder?", sagte sie, obwohl sie genau wusste, dass er das getan hatte.

„Ich? Mach dich nicht lächerlich, Hermione, ich tu doch nie so etwas Gentleman-mäßiges und Selbstloses."

Hermione schüttelte den Kopf und ihrer beiden Gedanken schienen sich um dasselbe zu drehen, wie sie herausfanden, als sie sich ans Feuer setzten. Da es Sommer war und ein Feuer im Kamin nicht unbedingt notwendig war, flackerten blaue und violette Flammen im Kamin anstatt den üblicherweise heißen, roten.

„Hermione?" So ungern er die angenehme, wohltuende Stille auch unterbrach, Ron war einfach neugierig.

„Hmm?"

„Vor einer Weile haben wir uns unterhalten und ich sagte, dass die Liebe schmerzhaft sein soll, erinnerst du dich?"

„Mmm", sagte Hermione unverbindlich.

„Na ja, ich halt schon. Und dann sagtest du – du dachtest, viel mehr – dass du darüber gut Bescheid weißt."

„Hab ich das?" Sie errötete. Also erinnerte sie sich doch.

„Ich hab mich nur gefragt... ob irgend etwas zwischen dir und Krum passiert ist, weil du das jetzt sagst? Du weißt schon, hat er dir weh getan oder so?"

Hermione sagte einen Augenblick lang gar nichts. Dann:

„Ron, damals habe ich nicht über Krum nachgedacht, ich habe an dich gedacht", sagte sie leise.

Sie beobachtete den geschockten Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht, seufzte und begann dann zu lachen.

„Es ging immer nur um dich, Ron! Kapierst du das noch immer nicht, wo du doch eine Woche lang meine Gedanken hören konntest? Was muss ich sonst noch tun? Willst du es schriftlich haben?"

Ron traf ihren Blick und legte lächelnd einen Arm um sie.

„Okay, okay, war ja nur eine Frage."

„Gibt es da sonst noch etwas, das du mich über meine Gedanken fragen willst, wo wir schon dabei sind?", fragte sie.

Rons Grinsen wurde breiter, als er sich an die Teile erinnerte, die er während dieser schicksalsträchtigen Woche von Hermiones Gedanken „mitbekommen" hatte und über die er konsequent die vergangenen paar Nächte nachgegrübelt hatte. (Sowie auch während Professor Binns Stunden.)

„Nein, ich glaube, ich verstehe den Rest auch allein", sagte er und lehnte sich zu ihr. Ron fragte sich, was Hermione hinter diesen lächelnden braunen Augen dachte, aber zur gleichen Zeit genoss er das Gefühl, überhaupt nichts davon zu wissen.

Dann küsste er sie, weckte all seine Sinne noch einmal und genoss die elektrisierende Süße, die durch ihn hindurchfloss.

Nach all dem riskierte Ron es lieber nicht, zu tief in Gedanken zu versinken.

_The End._


End file.
